My Best Friend's Sister
by RebelPanda
Summary: According to the "bro code". None of this was supposed to happen. Apparently, she had been off bounds according to "rules" considering the fact her brother was his best friend. Yet here he was, completely head over heels for her but unintentionally "breaking rules". Now the only question left, was what the hell he was supposed to do? Rolu, Rating may change from T-M in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Look, a random authors note has appeared. KILL IT WITH FIRE! Please don't (. - .). Anyways, to put everything simply, Rolu is my otp, and I came up with this story while complaining about a few things. Also, not going to lie, I find my writing style shitty at times and awkward overall. I honestly hope this chapter goes well…awkward authors note? Yes, very. Anyways, ignore my bullshit and enjoy the story…hopefully.

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail, all I own is my Oc's such as Cassandra (my own creation).

* * *

Meetings

When one is taking a nap (could it even be considered a nap if you slept for twelve hours at least?), the last thing they would expect was a rude awakening…such as…I don't know, let's use excessive shaking as an example. Guaranteed headaches and a possible concussion if your head was smack against the headboard multiple times, in one Rogue Cheney's situation, this just oh so sadly happened to be the case. His eyes snapped open as he found a pair of narrowed green eyes glaring down at him as the person continued to violently shake him. Now, when one wakes up in the most confusing situation, they typically would have no idea what the actual fuck was going on at that moment, and at that moment, that was the exact situation Rogue found himself in as he tried to gather his foggy thoughts. The black haired teen almost immediately snapped out of his confused daze as his head collided with the headboard.

"What the hell was that for," Rogue growled as he broke free of the persons vice-like grip as he clutched his now aching head.

"Oh good you're awake, get up you're going to be late, again," the woman stated calmly as her glare was replaced by her usual kind look and small smile.

This woman was none other than Cassandra Cheney, with her wavy black hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes, no one could deny the woman's true beauty, the green eyed beauty was not only beautiful but kind-hearted as well, but anyone who knew her well knew she could become an outright demon when needed. Rogue, who seemed absolutely pissed that he may or may not have just received his eight possible concussion this month from his own mother stood to his feet as he began mumbling under his breath as he stormed into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind. After going through his daily morning routine, Rogue returned to his bedroom and once again slammed the door behind him as he grabbed his school uniform and quickly got dressed. Fiore High was a well known school when it came to both academics and athletics, sure a majority of its students could pass for escaped mental hospital patients, but they excelled and topped many other schools in Japan. The schools uniform consisted of a simple short sleeved button up white shirt and a pair of simple black pants, over the shirt was a black long sleeved unbuttoned blazer out lined in white while the schools golden crest was on the left side of his the chest, while the boys only had a few options when it came to their uniforms (not that Rogue was complaining), the girls practically had hundreds of options at their disposal. Rogue let out a huff of frustration as he grabbed a bunch of papers off his desk as he simply slipped them into his backpack as he also grabbed a book as well as his phone and left his room, closing the door behind him as he did so before heading down the stairs and into the kitchen. His red eyes shifted to the counter where he found a bento waiting for him as he simply grabbed it and placing it into his bag as he left the kitchen and headed towards the front door as he simply put on his black sneakers as he opened the front door.

"Mom I'm leaving now," he deadpanned, having no doubts the woman would easily hear him.

"Have fun sweetheart! And please don't do anything stupid," Cassandra yelled from wherever she was in the house.

Rogue locked the front door behind him as he opened his book, flipping to the page he had previously stopped as he began reading as he walked down the sidewalk. Not even five minutes into walking, a familiar voice behind Rogue began calling out his name but the black haired teen simply ignored the voice as he kept his nose buried in his book as he continued to walk. The female figure was obviously a member of Fiore High and wearing a variation of one out of many female uniforms the school had to offer, her uniform consisted of a short pleated plaid red skirt and a short sleeved button up white t-shirt with a plaid red tie matching her skirt, over the shirt was a long sleeved unbuttoned black blazer outlined in white with the schools golden emblem on the left side where her heart would be, a pair of knee high white socks were present as well as a simple pair of black Mary Janes.

"Good morning Rogue," Yukino panted as she tried to catch her breath after running in an attempt to catch up with Rogue.

The only answered the silver haired girl received from Rogue was a simple grunt signaling he acknowledged her presence.

"D-Didn't you hear m-me calling you b-back there?" Yukino asked in-between pants as she continued to struggle with catching her breath.

"I heard you," Rogue deadpanned as he continued to walk without turning to face her.

"Then why didn't you turn around?" Yukino questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't care," he responded coldly as he began to walk a bit faster.

"You're an ass," Yukino muttered under her breath as she easily kept up with him.

After about two more minutes of walking in silence, the two stopped in front of a house as Rogue finally paused from reading as he realized one thing.

"What the hell is all of this?" Rogue questioned as he and Yukino looked at the multiple packed boxes placed all about the front lawn, not only were there the boxes but there was also a moving truck in front of the house.

"Sting isn't moving away…..is he?" Yukino whispered to herself as she stared at the boxes, her hazel eyes widened as she processed the information.

"I'm pretty sure Sting doesn't own pink stuffed toys or fuzzy pink pillows," Rogue deadpanned as he peered into one of the boxes curiously.

"Now that you mention it….all of these things belong to a girl," Yukino murmured as she peered into a box marked fragile to find what looked like a beautiful dark blue music box with golden dots painted on it possibly representing stars in a night sky.

Yukino and Rogue stopped "snooping" around in the boxes as they decided to do the smart thing and walked over to the front door but before either could knock, the door opened revealing the familiar blonde haired blue eyed idiot.

"Oh hey guys, what the hell are you doing here?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"Waiting for you idiot, how comes you aren't in your uniform yet?" Yukino asked as she raised an eyebrow at Sting.

"Because I'm not going to school today," Sting explained bluntly as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you weren't going to go, you could've told us in advance so I wouldn't have to waste my time stopping here," Rogue deadpanned as he kept his nose buried in his book.

"Prick," Sting muttered under his breath childishly as he crossed his arms.

"By the way Sting, what's with all the boxes filled with girl stuff," Yukino asked as she looked up at him.

"Oh those, those belong to my sister," Sting stated plainly as he looked at one of the many boxes outside.

An awkward silence fell over the three friends and Yukino and Rogue's minds tried to process the new information but all their minds were drawing was a complete blank.

"Sister?!" The duo asked in complete shock as they stared at Sting.

"Yeah…haven't I told you guys about her before?" Sting questioned as he tried to remember if his sister had ever come up in a past conversation.

"Idiot, if you had mentioned her before, which you hadn't, we wouldn't of react the way we had," Rogue pointed out coldly as Sting stood there thinking.

"Oh….,"

"Sting, why haven't you mentioned you had sister ever?" Yukino questioned as she crossed her arms, the girl was actually slightly pissed the idiot had never brought it up.

"Well you guys already know my parents are divorced so that's part of that," Sting muttered as he crossed his arms.

Anyone who knew Sting in anyway pretty much knew his parents got divorced when he was about five, some people found it weird, and others sad since his mom had moved away after the divorce.

"Anyways, when my parents got divorced, one of the things they had to decide in court was who got what….one of those things being me and my sister, long story short my sister moved to London with my mom after the divorce…then I met you losers," Sting explained as he simply shrugged it off.

"Why would she be moving back then?" Rogue questioned as he stared at Sting blankly.

"A while back my mom got remarried, I don't know what the hell happened but I think it has to do with my mom's new husband," Sting muttered as he crossed his arms, it was clear the topic of his mom getting remarried was something he didn't exactly want to bring up.

The conversation between the three friends was interrupted by the sound of ringing as Sting answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Hello? Sting, you there?" The voice called, it clearly belonged to a girl, no doubt it was Sting's sister, not only that but the female had a heavy British accent as well but not so much to the point where you wouldn't be able to understand her.

"Hey Luce," Sting answered, his usual stupid grin making it's usual appearance.

"Sting, I really need a big favour," the girl muttered, her voice quiet almost as if she were panicked.

"Yeah sure, anything,"

"I need you to check one of the boxes to see if my music box is there, I-I can't remember if I already sent it or not,".

"You mean the one that da-,"

"Yes that one! The one with the stars! And can you please just not bring "him" up," Sting's sister hissed through the phone.

"Dammit Luce there's too many damned boxes to check!" Sting groaned as he looked at all the boxes he had to move inside.

"Umm Sting, I saw a music box earlier, the same one your sister is describing too," Yukino piped up as Sting let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's here," Sting answered plainly.

"Sting who was that?" She asked, it was no doubt she was referring to Yukino meaning she had heard the teen.

"Just a friend of mine,"

"Ooo, a girlfr-,"

Rather than let her finish her sentence, Sting quickly ended the call and dropped his phone back into his pocket.

"Her accent is so cool," Yukino whispered as she began fan-girling over the girls accent.

"Anyways as you can see, I have shit to do," Sting huffed as he looked down at Yukino.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" Yukino mumbled as she clasped her hands behind her back as she began fidgeting nervously.

"Tch, if I don't decide to skip then sure, why not-,"

"Like hell I'm letting you skip school," Weisslogia deadpanned as Sting sweatdropped.

"Anyways I have t-…where the hell did Rogue go?!" Yukino yelled as she swivelled her head in every direction looking for the "missing" teen.

"He left a few minutes ago mumbling something about "waste of his time"," Sting explained as Yukino began panicking.

"I've got to go Sting! I can't be late again!" Yukino yelled as she took off in the direction Rogue had possibly gone.

Weisslogia walked over to one of the many boxes as he bent down and looked into it to find the dark blue starry sky music box.

"I didn't know your sister still kept this," Weisslogia murmured as he picked up at music box and inspected it, it was obvious the girl had kept it in perfect condition all these tears, it was almost a miracle she had been able to keep it looking almost perfect.

"Yeah, she brought it up in a few conversations," Sting explained as he picked up another box.

"Aww see, I knew my precious little baby girl could never hate me," Weisslogia grinned as Sting sweatdropped at his fathers actions as his look was replaced with anger.

"Will you stop being such a creep and I wouldn't hold your breath old man!" Sting roared, clearly embarrassed by his fathers actions.

"I am not old you ungrateful brat!"

* * *

(Timeskip)

Yukino sat at her desk as she was lost in her thoughts.

'Why had he never brought up his sister,' Yukino wondered as she tried to figure out his reasons behind not mentioning his sister.

There were tons of possibilities, he may of not known how to explain it or he could've been hurt over having his sister move to another country, or maybe he had just forgotten which was the most likely scenario considering Sting.

"ki…no…Yukino," a voice called as a hand was rested on her shoulder as the silver haired girl flinched and snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it Dobengal?" Yukino questioned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where the hell is Sting?" Dobengal questioned as he looked down at Yukino.

"Umm…,"

Yukino honestly didn't know what to say, what would she have said?

"Hey, Sting's away because the sister we never knew he had is moving back all of a sudden so he has to deal with his own family stuff,"

Sure, because finding out about someone's never before seen or mentioned sister didn't sound like a total lie, luckily for her, Yukino didn't have to do the talking.

"He's away," Rogue deadpanned as he put it into the simplest of words.

"I know that you fucking prick, if he isn't here where else could he fucking be?" Dobengal hissed sarcastically as he glared at Rogue who paid him no attention.

"Across seas, maybe even is London dealing with family," Rogue shot back sarcastically as he kept his nose buried in his book.

Yukino glared daggers at Rogue considering the fact that he was referring to Sting's situation, not that the others would be able to figure it out.

"I hope you know that you're a dick," Dobengal spat as he continued to glare.

Rather than make another half assed comment, Rogue kept his mouth shut as he continued to read, tuning just about everyone and everything out.

* * *

(Timeskip)

"Wow, looks like Sting and his dad got rid of all the boxes," Yukino pointed out as she and Rogue walked up to the house.

Rather than knock on the door, Rogue simply open the already unlocked door as he walked into the house leaving an astonished Yukino standing there.

"Are you just going to keep standing there or are you going to come in?" Rogue questioned simply as he removed his sneakers and looked back at Yukino, snapping the girl out of her stupor as she snapped.

"Rogue you idiot! You can't just invite your self into someone's house like that!" Yukino hissed as she glared at Rogue who disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a bag of chips causing Yukino to glare at him harder(if it was even possible).

"Calm the fuck down and just come inside already," Rogue deadpanned as he plopped down onto the couch and made himself comfortable.

"But it's disrespectful! I can't just invite myself into someone else's house! What you're doing, is especially disrespectful!" Yukino raged as she continued glared at Rogue who paid her no attention, Yukino began mentally and visibly panicking as the sound of heavy footsteps traveling down the stairs could be heard.

"Rogue you fucker those were mine!" Sting growled as he glared at Rogue who was currently eating the bag of chips he had gotten earlier while watching tv.

Yukino, who was still standing in the doorway, was practically in shock over the fact that Sting had paid no attention to the fact that Rogue had practically just broke into his house, stolen food from his kitchen and made himself comfortable in the couch almost as if it were a usual occurrence.

"Well that's too bad because it's mine now," Rogue deadpanned as he didn't even bother turning to look at Sting.

Sting finally realized the front door was open as he turned to find Yukino just standing there with her jaw dropped in shock.

"Yukino, why the hell are you just standing there?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Umm…a-am I aloud to come in?" Yukino asked nervously as she finally snapped out of her state of shock.

"Rogue invited himself in didn't he? What the hell do you think," Sting deadpanned in a sarcastic manner as he looked at Yukino.

"R-Right, sorry," Yukino murmured shakily as she stepped into the house and closed the door behind her as she kicked off her shoes and walked into the living room.

"Why the hell are you apologizing, you didn't do anything," Sting stated as he leaned against the wall.

"S-Sorry….sorry," Yukino stammered as she realized her mistake….then facepalmed as she realized the loop she had gotten herself into.

"You're an idiot," Rogue deadpanned as Yukino turned to glare at him in anger.

"I'll be right back," Sting stated as he ran back up the stairs to go grab something.

Yukino quietly sat down in the couch as she folded her hands in her lap. Sure she'd been to Sting's house many different times, but it was now that she chose to begin carefully studying the house now as she noticed one thing.

"Now that I look around, I just noticed that there's no pictures of his mom or sister," Yukino murmured, Sting didn't exactly talk about his mom much and with good reason too c

"That's because my dad took them all down," Sting explained bluntly as he walked back into the living room holding his laptop, Yukino felt guilty for asking as she immediately began stammering nervously.

"Sting, I-I really didn't m-mean to bring i-it up or anyt-,"

"Relax, I'm not pissed or anything," Sting interrupted as he simply fell back onto the couch as he sat next to Yukino.

"So, when is your sister suppose to be coming to Japan?" Yukino asked quietly, clearly still feeling embarrassed and guilty about her previous question.

"Next week, she's supposed to be in our class too," Sting explained as his usual shit eating grin took over.

"Great," Rogue muttered under his breath sarcastically, in Rogue's opinion, if this mystery girl was anything like her brother, the school would be fucked, plain and simple.

"I don't have any photos of what she looks like now but this is the one I found first," Sting explained as he handed the photo to Yukino who looked down at it.

The picture feature a younger looking Weisslogia with a large grin on his face leaning against what looked like the railing of a bridge, in his arms was a little girl who could've been no older than three at the time, her short blonde hair tied into two little low pigtails and a large grin on her face as she had her small arms wrapped around her father in a hug.

"I thought you said your dad took all the photos down, where'd you find this one?" Yukino questioned as she raised an eyebrow at Sting.

"He did, he has a bunch of pictures from when me and my sister were kids hidden in a box upstairs," Sting explained as he simply shrugged it off.

"Your dad really loves your sister doesn't he?" Yukino muttered as she handed the photo back to Sting.

"Yeah, can't say the same about my sister when it comes to him though," Sting muttered under his breath as he placed the photo onto the coffee table.

"Why? Does she not like your dad anymore or something?"

"Something like that, not really my place to say," Sting muttered as he crossed his arms an rested back into the couch.

"Speaking of which, where a the old man anyway?" Rogue deadpanned, not once taking his eyes off the tv.

"Left a while back to go deal with how my sisters actually getting here," Sting explained as he stretched his arms.

"I have to go," Rogue deadpanned as he stood and grabbed his backpack as he headed towards the front door.

"You haven't even been here for an hour," Sting pointed out as he remained in his spot on the couch.

"I have shit to do," Rogue deadpanned as he quickly put on his shoes and headed out the door, taking the bag of chips with him.

An awkward silence fell over the two remaining teens as they stared at the now closed door where Rogue had once been.

"How many times does he actually do that?" Yukino asked as they continued to stare at the spot blankly.

"Too many to count," Sting deadpanned as he and Yukino continued to sit there in silence.

* * *

(About a week later)

The sound of Fallout boy's The Phoenix blasted through pink earphones loudly, tuning out the sounds of the loud chatter filling the train station. Humming to the time of her song, the teen made her way through the train station, pulling her suitcases behind her, desperately trying to make sure she wouldn't miss her train. She came to a stop as she quickly fished through her backpack as she fished out her train ticket.

"First class huh…..old bastard really went all out didn't he," she murmured bitterly under her breath as her brown eyes quickly scanned the ticket.

"Alright, platform 14-19…," she muttered as she carefully placed the ticket back into her backpack as she began making her way through the crowded station against once more, pulling her suitcase behind her as her head swiveled in every direction looking for her boarding platform.

Luckily for the blonde teen, her station wasn't too far as she made her way over to a bench as she sat down on a bench.

"Way to go Lucy, and with seven minutes to spare," Lucy cheered as she mentally pat herself on the back in celebration.

Her little celebration was interrupted by the growling of her stomach as she immediately stood to her feet as she left the bench, pulling her suitcases behind her as she quickly made her way to one of the ekiben shops located in the station. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on the blondes side as a long line winded around the shop.

"You have got to be kidding me, so much for "lucky Lucy"," she muttered bitterly as she simply just joined the line which was thankfully moving along pretty fast.

Her brown eyes scanned over the many mouth watering realistic plastic display models as the line crept by, many of the options included things such as onigiri, sushi and typical deep fried foods with rice. A certain glint appeared in the blondes eyes as she found the one option featuring most of her favourites, luckily for the blonde, she wouldn't have to wait much longer for food considering she was next. The blonde was so hungry that she hadn't even waited for the cashier to speak as she immediately spoke up.

"I'd like number 12 please," the blonde chirped as she fished her purse out of her backpack.

"That'll be 700¥," the cashier deadpanned, obviously not happy about their job at the incredibly busy train station.

'So glad I changed the currency before I left London,' the blonde huffed mentally as she pulled the required amount of money out of her purse as she placed it into the cashiers open hand.

The cashier quickly placed the money into the cash register before leaving and quickly grabbing Lucy's order before returning and placing it in a plastic bag before handing it to Lucy.

"Thank you," Lucy chirped as she quickly took the bag and grabbed the handle of her suitcase as she left the shop, pulling her bags behind her.

The blonde grabbed one of her pink earbuds and stuck it into her ear as she bobbed her head to the beat of the song.

"Now boarding First Class passengers aboard the Nozomi Shinkansen on-route to Shin-Osaka," came the computerized voice over the intercom.

Lucy picked up her pace and began walking faster as she made her way back to the boarding platform where many first class passengers were boarding, the blonde quickly boarded the first class car as she looked around for a seat. Luckily for the blonde, the car was practically empty since it was practically only business men and tourists traveling first class meaning it wasn't too hard for her to find a seat. The blonde made herself comfortable in a seat as she let out a loud sigh of relief as she pulled out the tray on the table in front of her as she placed her recently bought lunch onto the table. She reached into the plastic bag and pulled out her pair of chopsticks as she un-boxed her lunch, her stomach let out a perfectly timed growl as she stared at the different deep fried options intensely. Chopsticks in hand, the blonde's attention was immediately turned from her lunch to the window as she finally realized the train had started moving. Thumping loudly, her heart raced in her chest as she stared at the scenery passing by as the train rolled out of the station smoothly.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Lucy murmured sadly as she adjusted her red framed glasses as she placed her palm on the cool glass of the window.

Never in her life would the blonde thought she would've found herself in this position, thousands of miles away from her mother across seas. Sure, she had been the one who wanted to leave London, but deep in her heart, it still hurt that she had gone through with it. It hurt, it really did hurt knowing she had hurt her mom mentally with her thoughts of wanting to go back home to Japan. As much as the blonde hated to admit it, she was also glad her dad had actually jumped at the chance to have her back home. She knew it would be awkward seeing her father after such a long time, considering the terms they had basically left off on.

"I guess I'm going back home," Lucy whispered as she removed her hand from the window as she opened her backpack and pulled out her pastel blue Polaroid camera decorated with white hearts.

The view was absolutely breathtaking, the scenery the train was zooming by was capturing the blondes eye as she brought the camera up to the window waiting for the perfect time to snap a picture. Just her train ride to Kyoto alone was stirring up a lot of old memories for the teens, some bitters, others happy, few even depressing. Her finger quickly pressed down on the button as she snapped a picture of the Tokyo scenery whizzing by her window. Just like a Polaroid camera was supposed to do, the picture was quickly printed as Lucy grabbed the edge and began waving it back and forth, obviously trying to develop the photo faster. Minutes later, the photo had developed as a small smile graced the blondes features as she looked down at the photo. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her coloured permanent marks and an aqua scrapbook which was decorated with many different drawings, stickers and stick on gems. Pages of the scrapbook were filled with many different pictures from her trip back home including her time in London before she had left. The blonde pulled out a glue stick from her backpack as she applied some to the back of the photo and stuck it to the page on an angle. Uncapping the permanent black marker, Lucy begun writing oh so neatly under the photo captioning it "almost there", once that task was finished, she began decorating the page with many cute little drawings, one of which included the rilakkuma teddy bear hidden in her bag.

"I wonder what Sting's going to do when I get there," Lucy murmured as she covered all the markers before dropping them back into her bag.

She wouldn't lie, she was definitely nervous about seeing her brother in person after eleven long years, eleven years too many actually. The only contact the two had over the last eleven years had been limited to just phone calls and video chats as well as annually sending the other a birthday present whenever the day came around. Sure, the two had always tried to meet up in person with one travelling from the UK to Japan and vice versa (with a parent of course) but every time they tried, another one of their parents bitter arguments and disagreements got in the way, eventually they had given up. Lucy gently closed the scrapbook and placed it on the empty seat beside her along with her camera as she got back to eating her lunch.

* * *

(2 ½ hours later)

The station was loud and filled with people from all over Japan and the world, tourists from other countries and even visiting family members.

"So do you see her yet?" Yukino asked as she stood next to Sting, her hands clasped behind her back as she looked up at the blonde teen.

"No, she said she got off the train, idiot probably got lost," Sting muttered under his breath as he placed his phone back into his pocket.

"Why are we just hearing about Sting's never before seen sister?" Orga questioned as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"He said she just never came up in conversations," Yukino explained as she turned to look at the others.

"Way to go and explain for your boyfriend Yukino," Dobengal grinned as he and the others (sans Rogue) began snickering as Yukino's face almost immediately became a bright red.

"W-We aren't even dating!" Yukino yelled in defense as her heart thumped loudly in her chest, her face felt hot as it continued to burn bright red.

"We could be if you wanted to," Sting whispered huskily as he draped an arm across Yukino's shoulder, a devilish grin on his face as Yukino's blush somehow deepened.

"G-Get off of me!" Yukino shrieked as the others began laughing as she shoved Sting off of her and crossed her arms.

"J-Jerks," Yukino muttered under her breath as she fidgeted nervously, the teen kept her head down in embarrassment, she could feel Sting's gaze practically burning into her as she refused to look at him.

"Aww come on Yukino, it was just a joke," Sting huffed as he poked the girl, receiving no answer from her.

"So what does your sister look like anyway?" Dobengal questioned as he tried to clear up whatever little awkward tension they had caused.

"Umm…how the fuck do I describe my own little sister?" Sting muttered as he desperately tried to remember any details.

"Like you describe any other person idiot, height, hair color," Rufus deadpanned as he refused the urge to facepalm at Sting's idiocy.

"Well her hair is a darker blonde than mine and last time I checked her hair reached her waist…brown eyes like my mom….oh, she's about the same height as Yukino," Sting finished as he mentally pat himself on his back for his "award winning explanation".

"You mean kind of like that?" Rogue deadpanned as he finally broke his silence as he pointed off into the crowd, not once looking up from his book as he did so.

Off in the direction Rogue had pointed stood a blonde fitting most of Sting' description, her back turned to them as she took pictures of the station with a pastel blue Polaroid camera.

"Lucy!" Sting yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth to project his voice more, immediately at Sting's call, the girl whirled around as her brown eyes met Sting's piercing blue ones.

"Sting!" Lucy grinned as she placed her camera in her bag and grabbed her bags as she broke off into a sprint.

Being the klutz she was, as she neared Sting, the blonde stumbled over her own feet as she immediately went crashing to the floor, her glasses flying off her face as she comically slid across the floor slightly and came to a stop in front of someone.

"Great first impression Lucy," Lucy mumble bitterly as she got up off the floor so that she was practically crawling as she let out a whimper of embarrassment.

The blonde opened her eyes to find a pale hand out in front of her as she looked up to find a pair of piercing red emotionless eyes staring down at her…or eye considering the other was covered by the teens messy black hair.

'Interesting eye color,' Lucy thought as she stared up at the teen as she gladly accepted his hand as he pulled her to her feet.

"I believe these are yours," he deadpanned as he handed Lucy her glasses back to her, Lucy took her glasses from him as she wiped them off before placing them back on her face.

"Tha-," before she could even thank the teen, he had gone back to apparently ignoring everyone and every thing as he went back to reading the book in his hand.

"Great, you're still the clumsy idiot I remember," came the cocky voice from behind her as she spun around only to find Sting standing there, a stupid cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Last time I checked, you weren't so cocky," Lucy pointed out, her accent as heavy as ever as she stared up at her brother.

"Tch, well shit happens," Sting deadpanned as he simply dismissed her comment with the wave of a hand.

A small giggle escaped Lucy's lips as she threw herself at Sting and wrapped her arms around Sting as he did the same.

"It's so good to see you again," came Lucy's muffled reply as she buried her face in her brothers shirt.

"Luce…are you crying?" Sting questioned as he could feel Lucy's tears soak through his shirt.

"…n-no,"

"You're still a horrible liar," Sting grinned as they broke the hug.

"Its so weird seeing you in person after so long, we used to be the same height and now you're towering over me," Lucy pointed out with a chuckle as she removed her glasses momentarily to wipe her tears.

"Forever short as hell Luce," Sting taunted as he ruffled Lucy's hair knowing how much it actually annoyed her.

"Sting, aren't you going to introduce us?" Yukino asked as she finally broke her temporary silence and caught Lucy's attention as she finally turned around and noticed the others.

"Right…Luce, this is Yukino, Yukino this is obviously my sister Lucy," Sting grinned as he draped an arm across Yukino's shoulder as her face became red once more.

"Wait…are you two..like, together?" Lucy asked as she raised an eyebrow at the duo as the others began snickering at her question.

"N-No!" Yukino yelled as she shoved Sting off of her once more.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to just walk in or assume anything," Lucy chuckled as she stood there with a small smile.

"That's fine, it's really nice to meet you," Yukino smile softly as she looked at Lucy.

"Anyway, that's Rufus, Orga and Dobengal, idiots meet my sister," Sting deadpanned as he pointed them out in order for Lucy.

"Damn…," Dobengal muttered as he let out a low wolf whistle as his eyes roamed over Lucy's body, the blonde was curvy and had filled out in all the right places, nice hips and a nice ass, not to mention that massive chest of hers.

"It's nice to meet you three," Lucy chirped as she waved at the three, a small smile on her face as she stood there.

"Oh, and the Emo guy over there is Rogue," Sting smirked as he pointed to Rogue who was still leaning against the wall.

"It's nice to meet you too…I guess," Lucy mumbled, unlike the others, she hadn't received any sort of greeting from the teen, Lucy wouldn't lie, she was not thrown off by how cold he was.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that," Yukino explained as she made her best attempt to make sure the girl felt somewhat welcomed.

"Alright them…if that's what you say," Lucy murmured as she looked back at Rogue one last time before turning back to her brother.

"By the way, mom asked me to give you this," Lucy grinned as she dug through her bag before pulling out a small gift wrapped box and tossing it to Sting.

"Speaking of mom, I thought she was gonna come to Japan with you for at least a day or two," Sting muttered as he shook the box, his curiosity getting the better of him as he tried to figure out what was in the box without opening it.

"You know mom already, she can't stand the bastard, and with her new husband around everything would be awkward," Lucy mumbled, a bitter tone buried deep within her voice but had gone unnoticed by all but one person.

"Right..we should probably leave now," Sting trailed off as Lucy nodded as she grabbed the handles of her bag as she followed after her brother and his friends.

Repeating a scene from earlier, the blonde's klutziness was present once more as she tripped over her own to feet and crashed to the ground.

"Idiot," Sting deadpanned as he facepalmed at the shorter blonde.

* * *

(Timeskip)

Nostalgia. The one emotion Lucy felt at the moment as she stood in the living room, her head slowly turning in every direction as she looked around.

"It hasn't changed much," Lucy murmured as she noticed the house wasn't much different than when her and her mother had left.

"Yeah, the only thing that really changed was dad taking down some old photos," Sting shrugged as Lucy remained quiet as she continued to look around.

Before her mind could even register what the hell was going on, Lucy was pulled into a bone crushing hug, once she had finally registered what had happened, a frown immediately took the place of her usual bright smile as she realized who was crushing her ribs at the moment.

"Aww come on princess, aren't you going to say anything?" Weisslogia asked as Lucy chose to remain quiet.

A glare was now present on Lucy's face as she glared at the wall rather than look up at her father, her hands were pressed firmly against her sides and her hands balled tightly into fists.

"Aww come on princess, just say something please?" Weisslogia huffed as he looked down at the girl, he really should've seen this coming from miles away, simply giving up, he let go of Lucy as the blonde immediately turned her back to him.

"I'm taking my things upstairs," Lucy muttered, her face devoid of all emotion as she grabbed one of her suitcases as she began struggling to pull it up the stairs, unintentionally drawing more attention to herself, an awkward silence fell over the group of friends once Lucy was upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Yukino asked as she broke the awkward silence and looked at Sting for answers.

"Uhh…Lucy and my dad don't exactly…get along, my sister doesn't talk to my dad anymore," Sting explained awkwardly as he stared at the stairs, he had already figured out she had probably locked herself in her room already.

"Oh….," Yukino trailed off as the awkward atmosphere returned tenfold.

* * *

(Later that night)

"Why wont she answer," Lucy muttered bitterly as she fell back onto her bed, she cried out in frustration as she tossed her phone across the room as it luckily landed onto the beanbag chair that was now in her room.

Knocks sounded on her door as the blonde sat up and looked at her door, choosing to remain quiet as stared at her door blankly.

"Luce it's me, you awake still?" Came Sting's voice through the closed door.

"Yeah I'm awake, what is it?" Lucy asked she stood to her feet and walked over to the door and opened it.

"The showers free now just so you know, you can really use a shower too you dork," Sting pointed out with a cocky smirk on his face as he ran a towel through his still damp here.

"Just because I wear glasses doesn't make me a dork you jerk," Lucy muttered under her breath as she removed her glasses and placed them on her nightstand as she quickly grabbed her towel as well as other essentials for her shower.

"Nice try little dork," Sting smirked as he leaned on Lucy and ruffled her hair causing her to glare up at him, no doubt he was not only poking fun at her glasses but her height as well.

"Bastard," Lucy hissed as she shoved Sting off her and marched into the bathroom.

Glancing around the bathroom, Lucy was shocked to find it so surprisingly clean considering Sting would pretty much be the only one using it. Humming to herself, she simply closed the door behind her before pulling her shirt over her head until slowly, piece by piece every article of clothing she had been wearing piled up on the floor. She quickly turned on the shower, allowing the water to heat up before stepping under the hot spray of the shower. After twelve hours on a plane and another two on a train, the blonde definitely felt like this shower was a well deserved and well needed one. A small content sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed her coconut scented shampoo as she quickly got to work lathering her hair.

* * *

(Quick Timeskip)

If the teen could use one word to describe how he felt right now, without a doubt it would've been pissed. He quickly tried to gather his scrambled thoughts as well as block out the sounds coming from the two present "idiots". Gritting his teeth in annoyance, his focus immediately went back to the notebook in front of him as the point of the pencil danced across the page. With one rather loud and annoying sound, the tip of the pencil broke as the teens annoyance level practically spiked through the roof as he finally lost it.

"Do you idiots ever fucking quit?!" Rogue roared as he finally snapped, standing to his feet as he glared at Yukino and Sting darkly, the pencil he had once been using now rest in two pieces on the floor.

"Uhh…," Yukino and Sting couldn't even form words at the moment, Rogue rarely ever lost his temper, being the level-headed person he usually was, when he snapped, everyone fell silent.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rogue deadpanned as he unclenched his fists and left the living room, leaving the two idiots behind.

A rough sigh of annoyance left his lips as he marched up the stairs and to the upstairs bathroom, he was used to coming here so many times and knew that Sting was practically the only one who ever used it. His hand rested on the door knob as he twisted the knob and immediately pushed the door open but stopped short of actually entering as a wave of heat hit his face, his mind quickly picked up on what happened as he simply froze. There stood none other than Lucy…completely naked…and still wet from her shower. Both teens stood there staring at each other awkwardly, almost as if hoping it were just a bad dream.

"Uhh…," and for the first in the longest while, the smart ass teen couldn't find the right words to even form the simplest of sentences.

Finally, Lucy's mind had finally pieced together what was going on as she let out a scream of shock followed by a whimper of embarrassment as she quickly wrapped herself in her fuzzy teal towel before pushing past Rogue and out of the bathroom before dashing into her room and slamming the door behind her.

"What the fuck just happened?" Rogue asked himself as he continued to stand there, staring blankly at the spot where the blonde had just been.

As embarrassing as the situation was, Rogue had to admit that the Brit definitely excelled when it came to beauty.

* * *

Face still flushed bright red in embarrassment, Lucy let out a quiet groan of embarrassment as she flopped onto her bed.

"Great, my brother's best friend just saw me naked," Lucy groaned as she pulled out a white bra with little kawaii cartoon cookies printed on it and a pair of matching panties as she simply slipped the garments on before pulling a white tank-top over her head and sliding a pair of cotton black pajama shorts up her legs followed by a pair thigh high white with thin purple stripes socks.

Lucy took her towel and began patting dry her hair before grabbing two hair ties as she begun twisting her long blonde hair into the buns on either side of her head as she used bobby pins to help hold it. Grabbing her glasses and placing them back on her face before leaving her room, closing the door behind her as she quickly made her way down the stairs and into the living room where her brother was.

"What took you so long?" Sting questioned as he looked at his sister who had gone into the kitchen for a brief moment before returning with a plate of food.

"I was in the shower," came Lucy's quiet response as she unintentionally made eye contact with Rogue who immediately looked away, luckily for both teens, this went unnoticed by both Sting and Yukino.

Needless to say, her first day back in Japan was already off to an odd start.

* * *

Finally. I'm finished. Had a small case of writers block while writing this but alas, I have slain the traitorous beast known as writers block! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Feel free to leave a review letting me know your thoughts, feedback is always an amazing driving force for me when I'm writing.

RebelPanda has left the building!...or has she?! \\(_ )/


	2. Chapter 2: Opinions

Well…it's about that time again. I couldn't get writing this chapter off my mind, actually, it's basically preventing me from updating any of my other stories…so I gave up and decided to write this. I hope you're happy brain! Also, amethyst, if you're reading this, I think I just found my new best friend \\( •w• )/. Nightcorereality is life, finally someone gets it. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thanks for even putting up with my story!

Sadly, Rebel Panda does not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Opinions

The park was filled with laughter and lights as people enjoyed the festivities of the night. Young couples walking around stopping by booths, young women dressed in beautiful kimonos, everyone was taking part in the festivities.

"Sting get down from the tree," Weisslogia ordered as he turned to glare at the young boy who was currently hanging from a tree branch.

"Why should I?" Sting asked defiantly as he grinned at his father as he swung on the branch.

"Sting get down now!" Weisslogia ordered, his tone a lot more harsher than before, clearly he wasn't in the mood at the moment.

"…I can't," Sting muttered, clearly embarrassed at the fact that he didn't know how to get down.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop climbing trees Sting?" Weisslogia huffed in frustration as he stood from the bench before grabbing Sting and removing him from the tree before placing the young boy back on the bench.

"Sorry dad," Sting murmured as he sat cross-legged next to his father on the bench, his face red, clearly embarrassed as he looked down at his shoes.

"Just stop doing it before you get hurt," Weisslogia deadpanned, running a hand through his snow white hair.

Minutes ticked by as the father son duo sat in complete silence, the young boy began to fidget in annoyance from sitting in one place too long.

"Sting!" A small voice yelled as Sting looked up to find a little girl running towards him, a large grin on her face.

The small girl was dress in a little light blue knee length kimono with large swinging sleeves that went past her finger tips, flowers consisting of various shades of pink decorated the kimono, the skirt of the kimono had white frilled lace lining the edges giving her kimono a more cutesy doll look a rose pink obi tied off into a bow at the back was present as well, the obi being lined in the same styled lace that lined the skirt of her kimono, on the little girl's feet were a pair of traditional white socks as well as a pair of usual wooden sandals in black, her blonde hair had been tied into two cute low pigtails which really suited her, her right pigtail being decorated by a large pink carnation styled bow.

"What took you so long looser?" Sting questioned as he hopped off the bench and crossed his arms as he looked down at his little sister.

"Look what I made for you Sting," Lucy chirped as she held up what she had been hiding behind her back for Sting to see….a little plush doll.

"That's what you spent an hour making?!" Sting raged as he narrowed his eyes at his sister, Lucy's big doe brown eyes began tearing up as her bottom lip stuck out in a cute little pout.

"Sting be nice, she tried her best to make it for you," Layla intervened as she stood knelt down next to the two young blondes.

Sting's expression softened as he took the doll from Lucy's outstretched hands as he narrowed his eyes at the doll, studying it carefully.

"It's….me?" Sting mumbled as he took in the dolls dark blue button eyes, signature grin and light blonde hair, all traits he had.

"Yeah, I made this one too, see, mama helped me though," Lucy chirped as she held up another doll for Sting to see, this one with brown button eyes and a small smile on it's face and a little red heart in it's fingerless little hands.

"Why'd you make them?" Sting questioned as he raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"So no matter what happens, we have something to remind us of each other, see, I take this one and you take that one," Lucy chirped, a small smile on her face as she handed the doll of herself to Sting before taking the doll of him from his hand and holding it in her arms.

"Good job Luce!" Sting grinned as he ruffled his sisters hair affectionately causing her small smile to become a full blown grin as she looked up at him.

A rough sigh escaped Weisslogia's lips as he stared off into the distance, the stress of the events over the last two months finally getting to him, the man immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he felt someone tugging on his sleeve, looking down, he found a pair of big brown eyes staring back at him, immediately realizing, it was Lucy.

"What's up princess?" Weisslogia asked quietly as he picked up the little girl, sitting her down on his lap.

"You look sad daddy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked suddenly, her voice quiet as she tilted her head to the side.

"Don't worry about it princess, it's nothing," Weisslogia reassured as Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly, not quite convinced.

"Are you sure?" Lucy repeated, more serious yet completely adorable look on her face.

"I said don't sorry princess, now go have fun," Weisslogia smiled softly as he set Lucy back down as the little girl ran towards Sting.

"Sting, can I have a piggy back ride please?" Lucy asked cutely, a small smile on her face as she looked up at her brother.

"Fine, get on," Sting ordered as he knelt down, allowing Lucy to hop onto his back before standing with the blonde on his back.

"Now onward horsey! I saw ice cream that way!" Lucy yelled as she pointed off in a direction as Sting began jogging, their mother close in tow as she tried to keep up as much as possible in her heels.

"Sting..,"

"What is it Luce?" Sting asked as he looked up at his sister.

"You're the best big brother ever..you know that right?" Lucy chirped as she smiled down at her brother.

"Why though?" Sting questioned, honestly confused as to why his sister would actually say that.

"Because whenever I get hurt you always help me, and whenever someone pushes me down, you push them back…oh! And whenever the sky is angry, you always help me go back to sleep," Lucy explained as she swung her legs happily.

"Alright then, I'm the best big brother ever then," Sting grinned cockily as she began running with Lucy on his back.

"Promise you'll never stop being the best big brother ever…no matter what," Lucy giggled as she held onto her doll carefully.

"Promise," Sting stated proudly as his grin only widened.

* * *

A low groan escaped the teens lips as he sat up in his bed, his dark blue eyes half lidded as he glanced around his room, illuminated by nothing but the sunlight streaming in through the window. Stretching his tired aching limbs, the blonde threw his legs over the bed as he stretched his arms above his head, arching his back slightly as he felt the satisfying crack before letting his arms drop back to his side.

"It's too damn early," Sting muttered as he made his way across his room, avoiding piles of both dirty and clean clothes scattered along the floor without looking down once.

Pulling his door open, walking into the hallway, he turned his head to look at the pale teal door at the end of the hall. Quietly twisting the knob, he pushed the door opened as he looked at the bed where he found the younger blonde tangled up in the aqua covers, her hair sticking out at awkward angles and her arms wrapped around a large white stuffed dragon toy.

"Childish idiot," Sting muttered under his breath as he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving Lucy alone….for now.

Scratching his head tiredly, Sting made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found his father.

"Morning dad," Sting muttered as he began riffling through the cupboards for something to eat.

"Is your sister awake yet?" Weisslogia questioned as he turned to look at Sting who currently had a poptart in his mouth and another unopened one in his hand.

"Nope," Sting deadpanned as he began searching through the cupboards for something else to eat.

"Go wake her up then," Weisslogia ordered as Sting let out a groan of annoyance as he closed the cupboard door.

"Do I have to?" Sting questioned with a groan, practically sounding like an unwilling whining 5-year old.

"Just go do it," Weisslogia deadpanned as he turned to glare at Sting, the teen began grumbling under his breath as he walked towards the sink, grabbing a cup and filling it with ice cold water before leaving the kitchen.

The front door swung open as Rogue made his way into the house, leaving a once again stunned Yukino standing there.

"Do you always just walk into people's houses randomly!?" Yukino questioned as she stood in the doorway glaring at Rogue who simply flipped her off as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room.

Sighing in frustration, Yukino walked into the house, gently pulling the door closed behind her and removing her own shoes before making her way into the living room.

"Morning Sting," Yukino greeted as her hazel eyes went to the blonde teen as he disappeared up the stairs.

Once up the stairs, Sting silently crept into Lucy's room where he found the Brit fast asleep, still tangled up in her aqua sheets, a wicked grin took place of Sting's usual smirk as he removed Lucy's phone from her bed before turning the cup of ice cold water over, successfully drenching the girl. Almost immediately, Lucy sat up sputtering and coughing as Sting began laughing, confused, Lucy looked around as she finally realized what had just went down.

"S-Sting! What the hell is wrong with you!" Lucy yelled through her coughing fit as she stumbled from her bed in an attempt to grab Sting who had immediately ran out of the room laughing.

The blonde siblings ran down the stairs as Lucy caught a lucky break as she grabbed Sting and drove her knee into his back, forcing him to the floor.

"Relax Luce it was just a joke," Sting smirked as he looked back at Lucy, only for his smirk to be replaced with a grimace followed by a groan of pain as the smaller blonde pinned his arms behind his back.

"S-Shut up! You're an ass Sting!" Lucy hissed as she glared at her brother furiously.

"Uhh…morning Lucy?" Yukino greeted as she finally let both hers and Rogue's presence become known.

"I…uh…," Lucy trailed off as her cheeks became bright red as she immediately remembered one important detail…she had fallen asleep in nothing but her childish bra and underwear set.

The room fell silent as the awkwardness grew between the four teens, memories of yesterday's events flashed through Lucy's mind as she made awkward eye contact with Rogue, her face flushing red as she did so.

"I-I'm going upstairs now!" Lucy yelled as she stood to her feet and ran back up the stairs, her face beet red as she tried to use her hair, which had fallen out of it's buns, to try and cover her face.

"Does she ever wear clothes," Rogue murmured under his breath, clearly making his own self known reference to his incident yesterday with Lucy.

"What was that Rogue?" Yukino asked as she and Sting turned to look at Rogue, both clearly hearing his question.

"Nothing," he deadpanned as he pulled out his phone, glancing down at the screen as he tried to ignore the other two.

"Right…Sting, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Yukino pointed out as she turned to look at Sting who let out a sigh of frustration.

"Yeah whatever," Sting muttered as he began grumbling like a child as he headed back up the stairs, walking towards the bathroom, he pushed the door open to find Lucy standing in front of the mirror with toothbrush in hand.

"G-Get out Sting!" Lucy yelled as she turned to glare at Sting, her face still beet red in embarrassment, the Brit was now dressed in a simple white tank-top that stopped about mid-thigh.

"Aww come on Luce, don't tell me you're mad at me now," Sting grinned as he draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders only to have her begin to repeatedly hit him.

"I said get out!" Lucy yelled as she continued to throw punches in an attempt to hit Sting who was currently laughing his ass off.

"Fine, can I at least get ready?" Sting questioned as he successfully got Lucy stop hitting him as she simply glared up at him.

Without answering, Lucy simply turned her back to him as she got back to brushing her teeth, Sting grabbed his own toothbrush as he began brushing his own tooth. Lucy spit the foamy remains of the toothpaste out into the sink and rinsed her mouth out before grabbing her towel to dry her face.

"You suck," Lucy spat as she turned and left the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to "best big brother ever"?" Sting questioned, amusement lacing his voice as he continued to brush his teeth.

"I regret ever saying it!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her bedroom door behind, Sting snickered in amusement as he simply turned his attention back to the mirror, kicking the bathroom door closed.

Seconds later, the door to the bathroom swung open as Lucy poked her head in, her cheeks tinged pink as she glared at the wall.

"Where's my uniform?" Lucy asked quietly, clearly embarrassed that she had to resolve to asking Sting.

"In your closet idiot," Sting deadpanned as he smirked in amusement at the fact that right after yelling at him, Lucy had to come back to him for his help.

"Thank you," the stubborn girl muttered as she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her as she headed back to her room.

Following Sting's simply instruction, Lucy made her way over to her closet and opened it, pushing through all her other now unpacked clothing until she came upon her school uniform, hung up in the back of her closet. Grabbing the hanger, Lucy removed her uniform and laid it out on the bed as she turned back to her dresser and grabbed a pair of socks to go with it.

Lucy's school uniform consisted of a buttoned up long sleeved white shirt with a plaid black and white tied present and a white blazer outlined in black present over the shirt, on the blazer above Lucy's left blazer was the schools golden crest, to complete the rest of her uniform was a black and white plaid miniskirt. The Brit grabbed the thigh high black socks with two thin white lines around the top and slid them up her creamy legs before standing and walking towards her mirror. Grabbing her hairbrush from the top of her dresser as she began to run it through her long knotted blonde hair. After two minutes of brushing, the blonde had successfully gotten rid of all her knots as she grabbed a white bow before pulling her hair into one large side ponytail being held up by the white bow.

"Perfect," Lucy murmured as she grabbed her glasses and placed them on her face, her brown eyes immediately went towards her new aqua coloured backpack filled with brand new school supplies such as books and pencils, grabbing her backpack, the blonde slung it over her shoulder as she grabbed her phone and earphones as well before making her way out of her bedroom.

"Why do we have the same uniform?" Lucy questioned as she turned her attention towards her brother as he exited his own room.

Sting's uniform was simply the male version to Lucy's and consisted of a buttoned up long sleeved white shirt with a black tie and a white blazer outlined in black with the golden crest present in it's usual spot, to complete his uniform were a simple pair of black pants with black suspenders dangling from the sides.

"You're going to have to ask dad," Sting deadpanned as he stretched his arms above his head as they headed down the stairs.

"Figures you two would have the same uniform," Yukino chuckled as she turned her attention to the two siblings.

"We didn't plan any of this," the two deadpanned in unison as Lucy made her way into the kitchen in search of food.

"Morning princess," Weisslogia grinned as Lucy walked into the kitchen, his arms opened for a hug from Lucy, Lucy simply ignored him and walked past him leaving him feeling rejected and shot down.

Lucy stopped in front of one of the cupboards and opened it, her brown eyes twinkled with hunger as she spied the box of strawberry poptarts. Her stomach growled in hunger as the determined blonde stretched up as she struggled to even reach the shelf, compared to both her father and her brother, she was incredibly short.

"Forever short Lucy," Sting mocked as he walked through the kitchen, simply grabbing his lunch and placing it in his bag before walking back over to Lucy and ruffling her hair, obviously mocking her.

"It's not my fault you're freakishly tall!" Lucy yelled as she shoved a now grinning Sting away from her.

"Good luck getting it Luce," Sting snickered as he left the kitchen, Lucy's eyes immediately widened as she realized what had just happened.

"You ass! You set me up didn't you!" Lucy raged as she glared daggers at the retreating blonde.

Lucy balled her hands into fists as she kept her arms pressed firmly by her side, a dangerous glint tinting her glasses as her face burnt beet red in anger and embarrassment.

"Here," Weisslogia huffed as he grabbed the box down from the top shelf and handed it to the girl.

Rather than saying thank you, Lucy remained silent as she snatched the box from his hands, immediately turning her back to him as she began digging through the box, a glint in her brown eyes as she simply resorted to turning the box upside-down, emptying the remaining nine poptarts into her backpack. Getting what she had come for, Lucy turned to leave the kitchen, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder that belonged to none other than her father.

"You can't just leave without your lunch princess, I made your favourites," Weisslogia grinned as he handed Lucy a white bento decorated with aqua butterflies as well as a light blue cherry blossom tree in the background.

It was clear that he was struggling to make an effort and repair their broken bond, it was also clear where he stood with his own daughter at the moment, that wouldn't stop him from trying though, he was determined to make things right again. Lucy's face remained blank as she took the bento from his hands and stored it in her backpack before silently leaving the kitchen.

"Your uniform really suits you Lucy," Yukino complimented as she put on her shoes while she and the others waited for the Brit.

"You really think so?" Lucy asked as she decided to wear her white high top converse to go with her uniform.

"Mhm," Yukino chirped as they all left the house.

Lucy reached into her backpack, pulling out one of the poptarts as she opened the wrapper and took a bite of the strawberry poptart.

"It's so good," Lucy praised as her brown eyes twinkled in happiness as she quickly scarfed down the poptart.

Pulling another poptart from her backpack, repeating the process, the blonde scarfed down the snack as well as she continued to repeat the process.

"Lucy slow down, no ones going to steal your poptart," Yukino chuckled as she looked at the girl, Lucy froze as her cheeks became pink in embarrassment.

"R-Right, sorry," Lucy mumbled as she began eating at a bit slower pace.

'She has the same bad habits as Sting,' Yukino sweat dropped as Lucy almost immediately went back to scarfing down poptart after poptart.

"Yukino, can I ask you something?" Lucy muttered as she continued to eat but at a slower pace as she talked to Yukino.

"Sure,anything," Yukino chirped as she gave the girl a reassuring grin.

"Who's he been texting? He hasn't looked up from his phone once," Lucy whispered as she pointed at Rogue who was currently looking down at his phone mad they walked.

"Don't mind him, it's just his girlfriend," Yukino explained simply as she shrugged her shoulders.

"He has a girlfriend?" Lucy whispered, disbelief lacing her voice as she raised a slim eyebrow at Yukino.

"Yeah, she goes to an all girls school not too far from here," Yukino explained as Lucy nodded in understanding.

"So what's she like then?" Lucy chirped as she discarded the now empty poptart wrapper before moving onto the next one.

"She and Rogue are actually a lot alike, they're both quiet and are calm and level headed," Yukino pointed out as Lucy crumpled up another wrapper in her hand.

"I don't think they make a good couple then," Lucy stated simply as she began munching on her seventh poptart.

"How could you say that?!" Yukino hissed, grabbing Lucy's shoulder as she began shaking the now surprised blonde harshly.

"My poptart," Lucy whimpered as she looked at her treat which now lay on the sidewalk thanks to Yukino.

"Forget the poptart Lucy, how could you say that?!" Yukino asked in shock as she looked at the teen as they began walking.

"What…it was just an opinion," Lucy mumbled as she carefully adjusted her glasses.

"Mira isn't going to be too happy with your opinion,"

"Umm, who's Mira?" Lucy asked as she tilted her head to the side in curiosity.

"Mira's the one who set them up, I don't think she's going to be too happy with you criticizing her ship," Yukino pointed out as she huffed in frustration.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until the group finally arrived at the crowded subway station.

"I didn't know vending machines served hot drinks!" Lucy gushed as she marvelled on one many vending machines by their platform.

"Welcome back to Japan Luce," Sting grinned as he leaned on Lucy almost is if she were simply an armrest to him.

"Sting, can I have it please?" Lucy asked in her most innocent voice possible as she looked up at Sting.

"Yeah sure Luce," Sting shrugged as he simply purchased what Lucy had wanted…a can of hot chocolate.

Lucy grinned as she opened the hot drink, taking careful sips of the steaming beverage as she enjoyed it.

"So Lucy, are you nervous or anything?" Yukino asked as she tried to make conversation with the girl.

"Y-Yeah, a little," Lucy admitted, her cheeks tinged pink as her mind wandered off.

Oh how nice it would be to attend a school with actual people for once.

"Focus Lucy, let's go," Yukino grinned, snapping the girl out of her thoughts as she finally realized the train had arrived.

"R-Right sorry….Sting what's wrong with you?" Lucy asked as she turned towards her brother who had to be forcibly dragged by a struggling Yukino onto the train.

"Don't..fucking worry about it," Sting groaned as his face became an unhealthy pale color.

"I thought you would get motion sick like Sting Lucy?" Yukino huffed as she turned to look at the girl.

"Nope, unlike that idiot, Im normal," Lucy pointed out with a small smirk as she continued to sip her hot chocolate.

* * *

(Timeskip –Half An Hour Later-)

The class was loud as per usual, talks of the new student filling the air as the students gossiped among themselves.

"Why was I not informed we would be receiving a new student?" Erza asked sternly, her arms crossed and her brown eyes narrowed into mere slits.

"Maybe that's because you were too busy obsessing over Sting's sudden absence," Levy explained as she closed her book, placing it down on the desk.

"Speaking of which, care to explain your week long absence?" Erza asked as she directed her piercing glare towards the cocky blonde teen.

"You'll figure it out soon enough," Sting replied simply, his usual smirk making an appearance as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his seat.

"That isn't a suitable answer," Erza stated darkly, her eyes somehow narrowing further, increasing the terrifying aura of authority surrounding her.

Before Erza could carry out any of her torturous methods on Sting, the classroom door slid open as Guildarts-sensei entered the room, the same bored look on his face as per usual.

"Alright everybody shut up," Guildarts deadpanned as he stood at the front of the classroom, oddly enough, his method of quieting down the class had worked as everyone turned to look at him.

"As I'm sure you've all heard, we'll have a new student joining us today, and if she's anything like her brother we're all screwed," Guildarts huffed, muttering the last part as students all began whispering at the mention of brother.

Guildarts signaled for Lucy to come in as the Brit shyly shuffled into the classroom, clearly nervous as she stood with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Everyone meet Lucy Eucliffe, our new student all the way from the UK," Guildarts introduced as Lucy took a deep breath as an awkward silence fell over the class.

"Eucliffe?!" A majority of the class questioned in pure shock as they all turned to look at Sting who had his typical shit-eating grin plastered onto his face.

"What the fuck Glow Prick? Since when do you have a fucking sister?" Gajeel questioned as he turned to look at Sting.

"Since the day I was born," he replied cockily as he tucked his arms behind his head and leaned back into his chair.

Lucy's heart thumped in her chest nervously as she looked around for a suitable place to sit, multiple calls from students asking her to sit next to them came from all around the classroom. Her brown eyes shifted to one particular person who just so happened to have an empty desk beside them as she made her way over to them.

"Um, is it ok if I sit next to you Rogue?" Lucy asked quietly, a small kind smile on her face as she gently tapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't care what you do," Rogue replied coldly as he glared at the blonde out of the corner of his eyes, Lucy flinched harshly at his cold tone as she shyly withdrew her hand.

She quietly took her seat in the empty spot next to him which just so coincidentally happened to be right behind Yukino.

"You're going to love it here, I promise," Yukino reassured as she turned and smiled kindly at the blonde.

"For twins they look nothing alike," Levy pointed out as she noticed Sting and Lucy didn't really have any similarities.

"Wait, they're twins?!" Yukino yelled, clearly lost on what she had previously assumed.

"You didn't know?" Lucy asked as she turned to look at Yukino who looked utterly confused.

"You're an idiot Yukino," Rogue deadpanned, not taking his eyes off his book as he sat there.

"It's not my fault, Sting keeps calling Lucy his baby sister, I just thought she skipped a few grades or something," Yukino explained, her face pink in pure embarrassment.

"Nope, I'm just older than Lucy by an hour," Sting explained with a grin on his face.

"That doesn't make me a baby," Lucy muttered, a small frown on her face as she narrowed her eyes at Sting.

"Don't care," Sting smirked as he ruffled Lucy's hair causing the Brit's frown to deepen.

* * *

(Timeskip –Lunch-)

The chimes of the schools bell rung throughout the air as the teen roughly threw the door to the schools roof open as a rough sigh escaped their lips. A gentle spring breeze fluttered through the air, bringing the petals of the sakura trees with it. Pulling his headphones from his backpack, Rogue placed them around his neck as he sat down, resting his back against the roofs stairwell.

"Pathetic fuckers," Rogue deadpanned as he massaged his aching temples as he tried to rid himself of a massive headache.

The teen had just about had it with everyone's obsession with Lucy, all the talk of her was driving the teen up the wall and towards the brink of insanity. Resting his head against the wall, Rogue placed his headphones over his ears, cranking up the volume on his phone and closing his eyes as he became lost in the music.

"So Lucy, how about me and you go out later?" Dobengal grinned as he draped an arm across Lucy's shoulder, the look on the blondes face was clearly one of discomfort as she gently removed Dobengal's arm from her shoulders.

"Thanks but no thanks," Lucy muttered as she tried to politely decline his offer.

"Why not, I can show you a good time," Dobengal purred huskily as he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her close.

"My brother specifically told me to stay away from you," Lucy chuckled nervously as she pried her arm from Dobengal's grip as she moved away from him.

"Aww come on! What the fuck Sting? I thought we were friends!" Dobengal growled as he turned to glare at Sting who had already destroyed his chance with Lucy before he even had one.

"We are, which is why you're supposed to stay away from my sister," Sting deadpanned, crossing his arms as he stood in-between Lucy and Dobengal.

"What the fuck? Why?!" Dobengal questioned, his eyes narrowing further as he continued to glare at Sting.

"Reason number one, you're a fucking playboy," Sting deadpanned as he held up one finger as he began to list off all his reasons.

"But-,"

"Number two, the bro code states that Lucy being my little sister means she's off limits," Sting stated as he cut Dobengal off, holding up a second finger after listing off his second reason.

"And reason number three, I don't care who the fuck you are, there is no way in fucking hell I would allow you to go out with my little sister," Sting growled, his blue eyes darkened and narrowing further as his glare became murderous.

"That goes for the rest of you fuckers, stay the fuck away from my sister or die, you're choice," Sting stated darkly as he plopped down into his seat next to Yukino.

"You do know she left in the middle of your rant right?" Yukino pointed out as she carefully placed her bento down onto the table carefully as she looked at Sting.

"Of course I do, she isn't sneaky," Sting shrugged as he stole a deep fried prawn from Yukino's bento.

"I think you being so over protective of Lucy already is sweet," Yukino chuckled as she smiled at Sting softly.

"Tch, whatever," Sting deadpanned as he stole another deep fried prawn from Yukino's bento.

"Don't you have your own lunch you prick?!"

Adjusting her glasses, Lucy's brown eyes shifted from door to door as she walked through the empty hallways.

"Aha, roof," Lucy muttered to herself as she open the door leading to the stairwell as she made her way up the stairs.

Gently pushing the door to the roof open, Lucy looked around to find the rooftop area surprisingly empty, or so she thought.

"The view is beautiful," Lucy whispered to herself as she stared off the roof, she found the many cherry blossom trees present on school grounds to be breathtaking and beautiful.

Lucy removed her backpack and placed it down on the ground gently before sitting down on her knees, her hands immediately went to her hair as she removed the white ribbon from her hair allowing her golden tresses to fall free from it's ponytail.

"I hate this," Lucy hissed bitterly, gripping the edge of her skirt tightly as her face became shadowed.

Removing his headphones, Rogue stared at the blonde blankly while listening to her quiet rambling. Luckily, from where he was sitting, Rogue could easily see her yet she could see him. Huffing in frustration, Lucy began digging through her backpack before pulling out not only her bento but her phone as well as she quickly entered her password, her fingers dancing across the screen as her phone began ringing, she simply pressed the phone to her ear, waiting for the person to pick up. It didn't take long for the person to answer as Lucy drew a deep shaky breath before opening her mouth to speak.

"H-Hello? Mama, it's me, Lucy," the blonde murmured as she shifted positions so that she was sitting as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"Yes mama, I'm fine," the blonde answered, Rogue could only sit there and assume her mother had been asking how she was doing.

Sure, this could be considered eavesdropping, but the way Rogue saw it, he just happened to be there while the blonde was talking.

"I-….yes mama, I understand," Lucy whispered, gripping the she of her skirt tightly as she bit her lip nervously.

"Bye mama," Lucy huffed as she quickly hung up the call, stashing her phone in her bag as she let out a deep shuddery breath.

Quietly picking up her bento, Lucy opened it and grabbed her white and aqua chopsticks as she studied the bentos contents carefully.

"That old bastard really did make all my favorites," Lucy muttered quietly as her brown eyes roamed over the contents of her lunch which consisted of things such as karaage, tonkatsu and ebi furai.

"Tch, I don't care what he does," Lucy hissed to herself bitterly as she began to quickly devour her lunch hungrily.

Rogue sat there, a blank look on his face as he tore his gaze away from the Brit, a frown on his face as he realized one thing, this girl was a complete fake, and right now, he was pretty sure he was the only one that knew.

* * *

(Later on that night)

A sigh of frustration left the girls lips as her head hit the table as she began tugging at her golden blonde locks.

"Why does this have to be so difficult," Lucy groaned as she crossed her arms, burying her face in her arms as she muttered a string of inaudible curses.

"Maybe I should go eat something," Lucy muttered to herself as she pushed away from the table and stood up, abandoning her homework as she left her room.

She could hear what sounded like a movie being played downstairs rather loudly as she quietly made her way down the stairs to find her assumptions were right as Yukino, Rogue and Sting all sat in different spots watching a movie.

"Oh hey Lucy, did you change your mind about joining us for a movie?" Yukino asked as she turned towards Lucy who simply stood there, one earbud dangling while the other remained in her ear, connected to her phone which was tucked into her shorts.

"N-No, I'd really rather not, I just came down here to get something to eat," Lucy explained quietly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah about that….there's nothing to eat," Sting trailed off as he leaned back into the couch lazily.

"I'll just find something to make then," Lucy shrugged as she began to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Wait, you can cook?!" Sting questioned in shock as he immediately sat up.

"Yeah…is it really such a big deal?" Lucy murmured as she walked into the kitchen in search of something to make.

Searching through the cupboards and the fridge, the Brit let out a huff of frustration as she found almost nothing to make.

"Sting, on second thought, I'm going to have to go and pick up a few things to cook," Lucy explained as she exited the kitchen with a frown.

"Do you even know where the grocery store is?" Sting pointed out with a cocky smirk as he looked at Lucy.

"….No,"

"If you want I can take you Lucy," Yukino offered as she sat up in the couch properly.

"A-Alright, I'm going to go change quickly and grab my wallet," Lucy nodded as she quickly hurried up at the stairs.

"That reminds me, what do you guys think of my sister so far?" Sting questioned as he stretched his arms lazily.

"I think she's pretty cool, she seems really nice and bubbly too," Yukino chirped as she stood to her feet, adjusting her skirt as she did so.

"I think she seems like a complete bitch," Rogue deadpanned as Yukino turned to glare at Rogue in shock.

"Rogue, what the hell is wrong with you, what if she hears you?!" Yukino hissed harshly as she glared viciously at Rogue.

"Trust me she won't," Sting deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

"Sting! How can you just let him sit there and insult your own sister-,"

"Be quiet already Yukino, I want to hear what he has to say," Sting stated, simply holding up a hand to silence the stunned girl.

"She's a stuck up bitch, as simple as that, just in case you haven't realized, she's also faking that stupid little "bubbly blonde" personality she's got going on," Rogue spat, simply shrugging his shoulders as he simply crossed his arms.

In his eyes, from what he had seen so far, everyone had fallen for the little act the Brit was putting on, she basically had a majority of the schools male population eating right out of her hands already.

"You can tell her, I honestly don't give a fuck if she hears my opinion on her or not," Rogue stated coldly as an awkward silence fell over the three teens.

Sting opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he processed the information, he really couldn't comment on it, an opinion was an opinion after all, it would be in best interest if this went unknown by Lucy.

* * *

Ta-da…

Sorry if the second chapter sucks or isn't up to standards….not going to lie, I've been in a shitty mood lately. I promise I'll try to make next chapter better so please forgive me if you disliked this chapter. Also, I apologize if characters seem ooc but there's a reason behind certain characters attitudes. Last note, that little flashback is one of many to come, I was planning on having a flashback of certain memories from certain characters every few chapters but idk, we'll see how that goes. Anyways, thanks for reading and putting up with my bullshit.

Rebel Panda is going back to her Nightcore listening spree ?


	3. Chapter 3:Odd New Friendships Are Formed

Well shit….It's been a while since I've updated hasn't it T_T….whoops. All my updates have been thrown off by upcoming semester finals and what not. Oh high school why do it hate me so T_T. Anyway, I apologize for this chapter being so long overdue and I'll try my best to improve my update schedule for not just this story but all the others as well.

I do not own Fairy Tail, what a sad and cruel faith.

* * *

Odd Friendships Are Formed?

The room was an absolute mess, almost as if a small tornado had passed through it.

Papers scattered everywhere, books pulled off the shelf scattered around the room, multiple articles of her clothing found just about anywhere your eyes could easily find. At the centre of it all was the short blonde, curled up in a ball on her floor, golden locks fanned out around her like an angels golden halo as she lay there. Lips slightly parted as she snored quietly, completely oblivious to what was happening around her. The door swung open, crashing into the wall with a loud bang as Sting stormed in, blue eyes narrowed as he immediately found Lucy, grabbing her by the front of her shirt as he immediately began shaking the life out of her.

"Wake the fuck up you little shit!" Sting growled, shaking his sister roughly as Lucy's eyes slowly fluttered open, bleary brown eyes meeting narrowed dark blue ones.

"What time is it? Am I late?" Came Lucy's quiet, confused voice as she had absolutely no idea as to what was happening.

"Explain why the fuck it looks like a small tornado went through my fucking room!" Sting snapped as he began shaking Lucy once more, he wanted answers, and fast.

The one time he had actually put effort into cleaning his room only to have his efforts completely destroyed by Lucy turning his room upside down.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Lucy squinted at Sting as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes before she finally realized what was happening.

Glancing around her practically destroyed room, the events eventually leading up to this destruction finally came back to Lucy as she finally spoke, her voice quiet as Sting glared at her.

"I was trying to kill a spider,"

His mind drawing an immediate blank, Sting's anger with his sister only grew as he began shaking her once more.

"You destroyed both our fucking rooms over one little spider!" Sting snapped as he continued shaking Lucy, her head spinning as she simply stared at him.

"I would've burned down the house but I couldn't find a lighter…this was the next best option," Came the Brit's quiet and timid voice as she broke free of her brothers grip, feeling her feet hit the carpeted floor, Lucy navigated her way through the mess of her room, easily locating her all to familiar red glasses before placing them on her face.

"You're an idiot," Sting spat as he left the room, leaving a quiet Lucy behind as she fidgeted nervously, standing amidst the mess of her room.

Lucy could feel the tears brimming in her eyes at her brothers words. Sure, it hadn't been much of an insult but it still hurt coming from her brother. Wiping at her eyes, Lucy silently left her room, pulling the door closed behind her before making her way downstairs. Walking into the living room, Lucy's brown eyes shifted to the front door which immediately swung open as Rogue and Yukino made their entrance.

"Good morning Lucy," Yukino chirped, removing her shoes before stepping into the house as she greeted the blonde.

Lucy murmured her quiet response before disappearing down the stairs leading into the basement in search of her backpack. The sound of heavy footsteps reached Yukino's ears as she turned her attention to the stairs as Sting came down them.

"Morning Sting," Yukino greeted in her usual cheery attitude, a small smile on her face as she looked at the blue eyed blonde.

The blonde simply grumbled his response, prompting both friends to raise an eyebrow at his unusual attitude.

"The hell is your problem?" Came Rogue's blunt question as he stared at Sting blankly, a small smirk tugging at his lips as he found Sting's "temper tantrum" amusing.

"That little shit went through my room and destroyed it!" Sting hissed, pacing angrily as Yukino raised an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Little sh-…are you talking about Lucy?" Yukino questioned as Sting turned to look at her, his burning blue glare burning holes into her as she chuckled nervously, backing away slightly.

The sound of light footsteps traveling up the stairs caught their attention as Lucy's quiet voice reached their ears, "I was just trying to kill a spid-,"

"Just shut it already," Sting snapped, hand almost automatically flying out, shoving Lucy back down the stairs the moment she had arrived at the top, sending her flying back down the stairs as she flailed her arms in a moment of pure panic before she hit the floor rather roughly.

Immediately realizing his mistake, Sting hurried down the stairs, standing behind Lucy who had winced in pain as she pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees.

"Shit Luce, I didn't mean t-,"

"D-Don't touch me!" Lucy snapped, slapping away the hand he had reached out as she kept her head down, tears rolling down her cheeks before hitting her hand.

She knew he had been mad, but not angry enough to actually shove her down the stairs, it had hurt both physically and emotionally as Lucy began rubbing at her eyes once.

'You aren't a child stop crying dammit!' She hissed mentally as she continued to rub at her eyes as tears continued to fall.

She moved her hand to touch her thigh, she immediately winced as her fingers came in contact with the now bruising flesh.

No doubt a large purple bruise would show up sooner or later.

The feeling of something poking into her leg caught Lucy's attention as she moved, brown eyes widening as she realized she had landed on her glasses.

Her now broken red glasses.

Eyes became shadowed by her golden tresses as Lucy silently picked up the remaining halves of her glasses, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder before pushing off the ground, shakily standing to her feet as she kept her head down, avoiding everyone's gaze as she made her way up the stairs.

She felt embarrassed, the gazes of the others practically boring holes into her , body trembling slightly, Lucy broke into a sprint as she ignored the burning pain on her bruising thigh, rushing up the stairs and into her room before slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Shit," Sting hissed, running a hand through his messy blonde as he made his way back up the stairs before closing the basement door behind him.

"Sting you idiot! How could you just push her down the stairs like that!" Yukino yelled, scolding Sting as he stared down at her.

"I wasn't thinking alright!" Sting shot back in defense as he glared at Yukino.

"You never think," Rogue deadpanned, earning himself a murderous glare from Sting which he simply brushed off as he made himself comfortable in the couch.

* * *

The sound of a click echoed in Lucy's ear as she closed the small container before carefully tucking it away into her draw. Her brown eyes immediately shifted to the figure of herself in the mirror, the unfamiliar feeling of staring at herself without her usual red framed glasses. She hates contacts, the unfamiliar foreign feeling of the small clear object currently replacing her glasses. They were annoying, a complete pain in the ass to put in, a complete bother. Her eyes shifted to her legs where a pair of black tights that stop just under her knees replaced her usual thigh high socks, covering the already large purple bruise decorating her thigh courtesy of her earlier fall. Lucy simply let out a quiet shaky sigh as she reached her hand up, pulling out the hair bands holding her hair up in a rather neat bun as her hair cascaded down to her waist in golden waves. Grabbing her backpack, Lucy slung it over her shoulder before grabbing the remaining halves of her glasses as she left her room, closing the door behind her before heading down the stairs, ignoring the others as she simply walked into the kitchen where her father was.

"Morning princes- where the hell are your glasses?" Weisslogia questioned, immediately noticing the absence of the girls red glasses.

Simply grabbing her fathers hand, Lucy dropped the remnants of her glasses into his hand before grabbing her bento and quietly leaving the kitchen without uttering a word, clearly not wanting to be around her father any longer than necessary.

"Lucy, you alright?" Yukino asked quietly, looking at the girl who simply slipped on her white sneakers before heading out the door without another word.

"I guess she's still upset?" Yukino stated, unsure of her own words as they began walking, Lucy walking ahead of them as she kept her head down.

"She'll get over it eventually," Sting huffed, tucking his arms behind his head as they walked, "she's never stayed mad at me long for things like this,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rogue deadpanned, nose buried in his book as his eyes roamed over the words printed on the page.

"I kicked her down the stairs once when we were four and she ended up breaking her arm," Sting deadpanned, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

"You're a horrible older brother, you know that right?" Yukino hissed, hazel eyes narrowed at Sting as he simply shrugged once more.

Not far ahead, Lucy walked silently as she kept her head down, her gaze focused intensely on her white converse as she walked, mind occupied with jumbled thoughts, easily becoming lost as her legs almost moved on their own as she walked. Paying no attention to the road ahead, the blonde hadn't taken notice of the oncoming traffic as she moved to walk into the onslaught of cars speeding down the road. The feeling of someone grabbing her arm roughly and jerking her back off of the road snapped Lucy out of her thoughts as brown eyes widened once she realized what had almost happened, breath quiet and shaky as she looked up at Rogue who still had a tight grip on her arm.

"Are you fucking blind, watch where you're fucking going," Rogue growled lowly, fingers momentarily digging into Lucy's arm before letting her go.

"I….t-thank you," Lucy muttered, her face bright red in pure embarrassment as Rogue went back to ignoring her, the rest of the journey to school becoming silent once more.

* * *

A quiet sigh escaped Lucy's lips as she looked down at her notebook, the page filled with multiple little sketches and drawings, a clear sign of her boredom. Sketches and doodles ranging from a drawing of an all too familiar little puppy to little chibi figures of characters such as Rilakkuma.

'Why is it that whenever I'm bored I mysteriously become an artist?" Lucy questioned mentally, her mind wandering as she glanced out the window, her gaze fixed upon the beautiful cherry blossom tree in the schools courtyard.

Math.

It was her most hated subject, her worst as well.

'Why did I even think math here would be easier than back home,' Lucy huffed mentally, resting her head in her folded arms as she turned her attention to the teacher as he stood at the front of class.

She used to be good at math….up until the very moment some unknown asshole had chosen to throw in numbers a symbol.

Yes, because one day she would totally need to figure out that x= the square root of Apple divided by fish & chips.

Speaking of fish and chips, she was starving, thoroughly regretting her decision to skip breakfast this morning.

Tuning back into the lesson, Lucy decided it would be best to try and just barely gather any information possible as she stared at the teacher blankly.

"For the last half an hour, you're to work on the questions of pages 23-26 with a partner," came the teachers bored voice as students began milling about the room with a simple wave of his hands.

Lucy couldn't help but bite her bottom lip nervously as she realized she would have absolutely no one to work with. Her eyes shifted towards Yukino who had already partnered up with another classmate, her brown eyes shifted to an unamused Rogue who kept his nose in his book as Sting moved to sit at his table, no doubt only there to steal answers from him.

"Great, what the hell am I supposed to do," Lucy murmured quietly, wishing she could just disappear as she buried her face in her folded arms.

"Um excuse me," a small voice called as Lucy could feel someone gently tapping her shoulder prompting her to raise her head as she turned to look up at the owner of the voice.

Before her stood a rather short, compared to her at least, blue haired girl, hair pushed back by a orange bandana, a small kind smile on her face as she stood there.

"Uh…can I help you?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette who pulled up a chair, seating herself at the table as she looked at Lucy.

"I remembered you were new to the school so figured you would be in need of a partner," the bluenette explained, her smile never faltering as she held a hand out to Lucy, "Levy McGarden, nice to meet,"

"I…look, it's nice to meet you Levy-San but it's a horrible idea partnering up with me for this," Lucy reasoned, voice quiet and shaky as she spoke, "I'm horrible at math,"

"It isn't exactly my strongest subject either," Levy chuckled, hand still outstretched as she continued to smile at Lucy, "it's worth it to give it a shot don't you think so? So what'd you say, partners?"

Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, realizing she really didn't know anyone else and Levy was the only one willing to partner up with her at the moment.

Sighing in frustration, Lucy simply accepted Levy's proposal as she simply decided it would be nice to make at least one new friend, "fine, partners I guess,"

"Great," Levy grinned, placing her textbook on the table as she quickly flipped through the pages, finding the question filled pages needed.

"You wouldn't mind if I called you Lu-chan would you?" Levy asked suddenly, her words coming as a somewhat shock to Lucy as she stiffly nodded her head.

"I hope you wouldn't mind if I called you Levy-chan then," Lucy chirped, not able to fight of the small giddy smile as she grinned at Levy, brown eyes twinkling happy.

"Of course not," Levy chuckled as Lucy couldn't help but chuckle quietly as well as they both got to work, making their best attempts at answering the questions.

* * *

Familiar chimes of the bell rung in Lucy's ears as she let out a sigh of relief, pushing away from her desk as her chair scraped against the floor. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out her bento as well as chopsticks before leaving the classroom, weaving through crowds of students heading towards the schools cafeteria. Hurrying up the relatively crowded stairs, Lucy found safety in the stairwell leading up to the roof, letting out a small sigh of relief as she hurried up the small flight of stairs. Pushing the door open, Lucy had been prepared to walk out into the cool crisp air of the roof.

Not into what had felt like a brick wall.

Letting out an almost inaudible whimper of pain, Lucy opened her eyes to find herself staring up at two somewhat familiar teens.

"Sorry about that," Lucy murmured, cheeks tinged pink as she moved to walk around them.

The blonde completely hadn't expected the raven haired teen to grab her wrist, stopping her from walking away as he pulled her back.

"Hey..aren't you that blonde bastards sister?" The raven haired teen questioned, an eyebrow raised at Lucy who was confused and oddly enough, a bit terrified.

"If you're talking about Sting then yes, I'm his sister," Lucy answered quietly, freeing her wrist from the teens grip as she looked between the two.

"Weird, you and that prick don't look like siblings," the pink haired teen noted, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he studied Lucy.

Lucy's face erupted into a bright shade of red as the pink haired teen brought his face close to hers, noses almost touching as Lucy's honey brown eyes met his deep onyx eyes.

"Back up Flame Brain, you're probably freaking her out," the raven one deadpanned, placing a had on "pinkie's" shoulder, pulling him back away from Lucy.

"What? She's got to be lying, she doesn't look like that prick at all!" He yelled, glaring at Lucy suspiciously as the blonde couldn't help but feel nervous under his intense stare.

"Natsu you're an idiot, not all twins look alike," the raven one answered as he stuffed his hands into his pockets as Natsu stood there processing his information.

"Besides, it's a good thing she doesn't look like the prick," he deadpanned as he walked over to Lucy, stopping in front of her as he placed a hand on her head, almost as if she were some sort of small cat, "she is pretty cute,"

Lucy's face erupted into a bright shade of red once more as she quickly swatted his hand away, a small trail of blood escaped the girls nostril as she immediately noticed his shirt had mysteriously disappeared.

"W-Where did your shirt go!" Lucy yelled, heart racing in her chest as she nervously avoided his gaze as he finally took notice of the missing article of clothing.

"Shit, not again," he huffed as he swiveled his head in every direction in search of his shirt.

"A-Again! You say that like it happens all the time!" Lucy stammered nervously as she continued to avoid their gazes.

"It does," was his simple answer as he went around in search of his shirt.

"Way to go and freak her out stripper," Natsu snickered, arms tucked behind his head as he stood there, large cheeky grin on his face as he looked at Lucy.

"Right…you wouldn't happen to mind if I borrowed your shirt would you?" The raven one asked, placing a hand on blushing blondes shoulder.

He hadn't at all been expecting her to slam her foot into his chest, successfully knocking him back off his feet.

"P-Pervert! O-Of course you can't borrow my shirt!" Lucy stammered nervously, tightening her blazer around her as she became conscious of how she looked.

"All you had to do was say no," he groaned as he pushed himself up off the ground, "what the hell is your name anyway?"

"L-Lucy, Lucy Eucliffe," she huffed, arms crossed as her blush gradually began to disappear.

"Names Gray Fullbuster, see you around Lucy," he smirked as he left the roof.

"Natsu Dragneel, fun meeting you Luigi," Natsu grinned cheekily, giving Lucy a slight wave before he left the roof.

Lucy had never been this confused in her life before.

What the actual hell had just happened?

She began processing their words as she finally acknowledged Natsu's last words, face burning bright red in anger as she clenched her fists.

"My name is not Luigi!"

* * *

Pencil tapping against the desk, Lucy let out a sigh of frustration as she glanced around the classroom.

Great, more group work, just what she needed.

The fact that she ultimately knew just about no one in the class was bugging her, not that she minded being alone anymore.

At this point she had grown numb to it.

Her brown eyes shifted to her brother who had already partnered up with Rogue and Yukino, his familiar stupid grin plastered onto his face.

Sure, she could ask to join their group, but at the same time, she would feel too awkward about it.

She couldn't help but feel jealous, it had always been her and her brother when they were younger, no one allowed into their small circle, but now it seemed everything had changed over the last several years. They knew him a lot better than she did, after so long, she knew almost nothing about her own twin brother.

'It wasn't always going to be you and Sting forever you know,' a small voice nagged in the back of her head, Lucy bit down on her lip nervously as she kept her head down.

'You guys may be twins, but it seems you've both grown out of your best friends forever faze,' the voice continued, Lucy knew it was right.

The Sting she knew was nothing more than a stupid old memory at this point, going from her protective, goofy, loving twin brother to the cocky smug bastard he was today.

'Am I really losing touch with my own brother?' Lucy thought, her fists clenched tightly as she tried to push aside her bitter thoughts.

That couldn't be true could it? She could be losing touch with her own twin could she?

"Oi Luigi! You're in our group," a familiar voice declared as Lucy was dragged from her chair and across the room as she flailed her arms in a weak attempt of panic.

"M-My name is not Luigi! It's Lucy!" Lucy yelled, unintentionally drawing attention to herself as her cheeks became a bright shade of red.

"You sure it isn't Luigi?" Natsu questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde as she couldn't help but glare at him.

"I'm sure," Lucy snapped, glaring at Natsu as she pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, still not completely used to being without her glasses.

"Please ignore him, I'm Erza Scarlet, pleased to meet you," the redhead smiled, holding her hand out as Lucy shook it.

Brown eyes widened as Erza gripped her hand tightly before shaking it, Lucy could practically feel the bones in her hand shifting as she winced softly.

'Holy crap, is she part cyborg?!' Lucy wailed mentally as the pain in her hand gradually began to subside.

"R-Right, nice to meet you Erza," Lucy mumbled shakily, shaking her stiff hand as she flexed her fingers.

"So what'd you say Lucy, join our group?" Gray smirked as he leaned against Lucy's shoulder as the blonde pushed him away.

Weighing out her options, Lucy realized that once again, they were the only people to actually offer her a spot in their group, sighing, Lucy simply chose the smarter option as she looked up at Gray.

"I don't really have a choice," Lucy huffed, head hung low as she let out a sigh of frustration.

"Welcome to the team Luce," Natsu grinned, throwing an arm over Lucy's shoulders as he pulled the blonde close.

"Did you just call me Luce?" Lucy questioned, not even bothering to push Natsu off her as she simply crossed her arms.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that, it's just a nickname," Natsu shrugged, cheeky grin remaining on his face as he leaned against a now blushing Lucy.

"Y-You're bursting my personal bubble!"

Across the classroom, Rogue jotted down notes in his book as he paid no attention to anything around him.

Well….almost no attention.

"You're sister seems to be getting close with the fairies," Rogue deadpanned, keeping his gaze on his book as he continued to jot down notes in his book.

"I wonder why she never came to partner up with us?" Yukino murmured, glancing across the classroom at the blonde who seemed to be arguing profusely with an ever so stubborn Natsu.

"She's probably still mad at me," Sting shrugged simply, tucking his arms behind his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"And you don't care?!" Yukino questioned as she stared at Sting incredulously.

"Not really, she never stays mad at me for long," Sting explained with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Natsu, it's a solar system project, we can't build a volcano," Lucy huffed, contemplating pulling out every last strand of her blonde hair in pure frustration.

"Well that sucks," Natsu groaned as his head hit the table in frustration.

"Wouldn't it be smart if we figure out who does what first?" Gray suggested as he had his arms crossed, not seeming to notice his shirt had once again disappear out of thin air, Lucy's cheeks becoming red as she hadn't even bothered to tell him.

"Great thinking Gray, I shall be handling supplies for building the model then," Erza declared as she crossed her legs as they all began choosing their parts.

"I'll handle research if that's fine with you guys," Lucy murmured as she sat there nervously, still not used to any of this.

"So what do Flame Brain and I do?" Gray questioned as Natsu turned to glare at him.

"What the hell did you just call me Ice Prick!" Natsu snapped as he and Gray but forehead as they began throwing insults back and forth leaving Lucy confused.

Lucy looked around the classroom to find no one had even bat an eyelash at the two arguing teens.

Was this normal for them?

"That's enough!" Erza snapped as both boys fell silent at her tone of authority, in all honest, Lucy was terrified herself.

'Part cyborg, part demon, what the hell is this girl?!' Lucy yelled mentally as she unconsciously began scooting back farther away from the trio.

"Right, sorry Erza," the teens murmured as they began apologizing profusely.

"Maybe you guys can handle painting the model and help put it together," Lucy suggested as they all turned to look at her, nervous heads of sweat running down her face under their gaze.

"That's actually a pretty good idea, good job Lucy," Erza praised as Lucy's cheeks became pink in embarrassment.

Why was she so prone to blushing?

"Now the problem is where the hell do we work on the project?" Gray pointed out as a silence fell over the table.

"Don't look at me," Natsu stated as he leaned back in his chair, "my dad's still mad about what happened the last time we worked at my house,"

"As are my parents," Erza huffed as she kept her legs and arms crossed

"Same here," Gray deadpanned as they all turned to look at Lucy who immediately began backing away.

"That settles it, we're going to Luce's house," Natsu grinned as he draped an arm across Lucy's shoulders as he leaned against her.

"This is a recipe for disaster," Lucy huffed as she hadn't bothered saying anything, thoroughly regretting her decision to accept their group proposal.

* * *

I'm sorry I have to leave this chapter here, I had plans to write after that last sentence and I couldn't do. My mind just drew a complete blank and I couldn't write it.

Sorry…..

I do plan on finish if it eventually and posting the second part to this but for now…I is sorry.

Also, onto other topics. I know Lucy seems out of character and trust me.

It was intentional, it's all part of the plan baby! The story will kind of unfold with each chapter, and I know there isn't much Rolu going on as well (you know, with the big roadblock of Rogue currently hating Lucy at the moment) but the reason is I'm trying(keyword:trying) to build up moments and character and all that junk.

I'm a horrible person….damn

Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a review letting me know what you thought of this chapter.

Now if you don't mind, I have boys to go stalk over on Instagram -w- oh bliss


	4. Hiatus Notice

For anyone reading this, this is pretty much an authors note explaining recent issues such as my lack of activity, it's also mostly an apology. Im sorry to anyone reading this but as of this moment all my current stories are on hiatus due to some issues I currently am having. At this point, I know it seems like Im making excuses or I'm looking for attention and pity but Im sorry, I honestly can't take it anymore. My depression is spiralling out of hand, my social anxiety prevents me from having the voice to even seek help from anyone. And whenever I do that, it's just so fucking mind numbing to have people write me off as a fucking drama queen whenever I try to seek help, even from my own fucking friends. It's so fucking painful to realize how little your actual parents care about your wellbeing and care more about your grades. This platform was the only place I had to vent some of my anger or frustrations and turn them into story ideas and even fucking then, I couldn't even hang on to the last little sliver of something that kept me relatively sane. And no matter how hard I try to ask anyone for help regarding my depression, or my diminishing sanity, everyone seems to just write me off as a drama queen, or an attention seeker, the same person that built up walls to keep herself from attention written off as desperately seeking it. I honestly feel Lost and I don't know what to do anymore. It doesn't matter what I fucking do, but at this point, ive given up, I'm sorry about the lack of updates, the lack of activity, everything. I had everything planned out, my chapters all written while I was on vacation and ready to just about he finished typing and all that, unfortunately my younger brother gotten to my phone and one thing lead to another and my samsung s4 which I had previously been writing off is no longer in working condition, rendering all my previous files lost and unretrieveable at the moment.

I apologize for anyone thinking these were updates but I honestly don't know what to do anymore regarding these stories, I don't want to dissapoint anyone else so as of this moment they are currently on hiatus, I'll try and just cope and finish writing the one file I had saved by writing on this phone and try and post it eventually.

I'm sorry.


	5. Chapter 5:Nakama?

Im sorry, I really don't know what to say or do, I've been trying to cope and build myself back up from the ground after a slew of issues and problems and I just don't know anymore really. Originally I felt like I was losing my passion for writing and making things in general because of a series of blows to my self esteem and all that and I kind of didn't know what to really do,I had a shit ton of ideas for new stories that I wanted to put into words and just give something to people to enjoy and I kind of just felt shot down in general. I'm sorry for the long delays. I know it's not much of an explanation or apology but it's all I can offer, fortunately I have a few really good friends who I feel like I can be myself with and genuinely talk about my problems too and relate with, it's a nice change a lot of the shit I've been through, and recently I guess my passion for writing is slowly even returning, it's just finally a breath of fresh air.

I do not own Fairy Tail, I only own my oc's such as Cassandra

* * *

Nakama

He couldn't remember how this argument had even started.

How had it escalated so quickly? How long had they been arguing now?

Half an hour? Well over an hour? He wasn't quite too sure at this point a anymore. His head pounding with the intruding headache, he was tired.

So tired of it all.

His ears were ringing, his throat felt raw, as if some demon had been attempting to claw it's way up out of his throat. Blue eyes shifted to look down at the shorter blonde woman, her typically bright eyes were blotchy and red, her cheeks wet with the tears streaking down them, her gaze focused away from him as she stared down at the carpet.

"I'm so tired of this," he sighed, shifting uncomfortably as he ran his hands through his white hair.

"Tired of what Weisslogia," she hissed, she had pronounced his name with such venom he could practically hear it dripping off every syllable.

"Tired of trying to mend anything? Tired of pretend you actually ever cared? Tired of pretending you're a supportive father-,"

"Stop putting words in my mouth dammit!" Weisslogia snapped harshly, narrowing his blue eyes at the women, reaching out a hand to the blonde's shoulder only to have her jerk back harshly.

"Don't fucking touch me you asshole!" Layla cried out in anger, lashing out as she tried her best to land any blows on Weisslogia in her fit of anger.

"Calm down for fucks sake!" Weisslogia hissed, trying his best to grab the woman's arms in an attempt to subdue her attacks.

He was so tired of all of it.

"Stop it!" A much smaller voice cried out, clearly distressed as Weisslogia's eyes widened, realizing the fierce tugging on his leg.

"Lucy, enough," Weisslogia called out, voice strained as he continued his attempt to quell Layla's attack as well as stop Lucy's own.

So damned tired.

"Lucy! That's fucking enough dammit!" Weisslogia barked out, maneuvering his hand to shove the small girl off his leg, shoving her with enough force to not only dislodge her, but send her small frame flying back quite a distance.

As small as she had been, she had hit the floor with enough force for a heart sinking sensation to ripple throughout him, his quarrel with Layla almost instantly seizing in that moment. For the first in a long time, the house had actual gone silent, the silent replaced by the sensation of the heart sinking dread of his actions that hung each in the air. Choking sobs filled the room as Layla's own honey brown eyes welled up with tears, tearing away from her quarrel with Weisslogia as she flew to the weeping child's side, scooping her up and cradling her in her arms.

Layla stood, holding Lucy in her arms as the still weeping girl buried her face into her neck, she moved to walk briskly by Weisslogia, only to have him stop her with a heavy hand rested on her shoulder in a vain attempt to take back his actions.

"Layla wa-,"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Layla cried out harshly, throwing her shoulder harshly as she dislodged his hand, her grip on Lucy tightening as her pace sped up, he could only stand and watch as she practically flew up the stairs, the sound of a slamming door following shortly.

Weisslogia could only stand, frozen in his spot as the weight and stress of the situation continued to bare down heavily upon his shoulder, as he could only let out an exhausted, shaky sigh.

God, he was so fucking tired.

* * *

God, he was so fucking tired. Why was waking up this early ever a thing?

The sudden electric jolt of cold air that washed over him forced him to sit up as he tossed the dark blue covers off of him. He couldn't be bothered to wake up so early anymore.

How bad would it be if he chose to drop out anyway?

Choosing to weigh out his options at the moment, Sting pushed himself up from his bed, standing to his feet as he stretched his arms above his head, the pleasing yet sickening feeling of his back cracking cause him to let out a quiet groan before returning to his normal position.

Shifting carefully through the disaster zone that was his room, Sting carefully began putting together his uniform, the somewhat "neat" short sleeved white button up collard shirt and simple black slacks, slipping on the items, he dug through the various piles of clothes scattered amongst the mess of his floor to find a pair of (hopefully) clean socks, slipping them on as well. Maneuvering throughout his room, he quickly began gathering the scattered work papers, tossing them into his bag along with his phone and headphones.

"Fucking hell," Sting muttered, glancing around the state of disaster his room was in, he had usually prided himself on his room being neat and tidy, and it had remained that way until cut had torn through it.

Sighing quietly to himself, Sting quickly finished up the buttons of his shirt, leaving the first few unbuttoned before running a hand through his messy locks and shuffling off into the bathroom to complete his normal morning routine.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Sting quickly made his way downstairs, sliding into the kitchen, Sting found his dad leaning against the counter, eyes closed as if he were deep in thought about something, Sting could easily make out the bags that hung heavily beneath his eyes though he chose not to point it out.

"Morning," Sting muttered, looking at Weisslogia as he found his sharp dark blue eyes staring back at him, his father simply grunting in acknowledgment of his greeting before closing his eyes once more.

"What the hell happened to breakfast?" Sting questioned, head swivelling around in an attempt to find even a trace of any sort f breakfast, no pancakes, no bacon, not even a bowl of cereal.

"Do I look like your god damned maid? Just be glad I even made you a god damnedunch," Weisslogia deadpanned, cracking open an eye to glare at the young blond teen.

As tired and rough as his fathers voice sounded, Sting could clearly make out the joking tone behind his comment as he grinned in amusement.

"Where's Lucy?" Sting questioned, noticing the absence of the Brit, also noting the prescience of her untouched bento upon the kitchen counter.

God he was so tempted to just snatch it and eat it.

"Upstairs, getting ready," his father answered back, finally moving from his propped up position against the counter, moving to sit at the table instead.

The sound of soft footsteps echoed in Sting's ears as Lucy waltzed into the kitchen, backpack slung across her shoulder and already full dressed and ready to go.

"Morning Lucy/Luce," both males greeted, only to have their greetings go unanswered by Lucy as she simply slipped her bento into her bag before briskly brushing by both males, though both had certainly taken note of her actions as well as the presence of her pastel blue headphones, presumably to drown them out.

"You two still haven't made up?" Weisslogia questioned, his question garnering an almost guilty shrug from Sting.

"Not that big of a deal," he shrugged, pushing away from the table as he made his way to the front door, where Lucy was already lacing up her own sneakers, finishing up within seconds of Sting's arrival as she headed through the door, muttering a quiet sorry as she brushed by the two already waiting at the door.

"Good morning Sting," Yukino chirped, receiving a grunt of acknowledgement from the teen as he stood up, cracking his back in the process as he let out a satisfied groan as they began walking.

"What's up with Rogue?" Sting questioned quietly, raising an eyebrow at the blunt teen who seem even more so less amused this morning compared to all others.

"Not to sure," Yukino whispered, stretching up on her toes as she tried to quietly relay any and all information she knew to him, "I don't think he got enough sleep to be completely honest with you,"

It was well known that Rogue was exceptionally lazy, yet somehow still managed to maintain that threatening aura of intimidation despite his lack of action or willingness to do anything. Dark circles were present around his eyes, the whites of his eyes a reddish/pink tiny from what one could only assume was exhaustion, his eyes remained forever narrowed, focused down into the pages of the novel in his hand, his aura of intimidation seemingly amplified as he traveled slightly ahead of them without another word.

"Lucy's still mad at you?" Yukino asked, looking ahead of them at the blonde as she walked, seeming dazed and distracted, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Sting could only grunt in response to Yukino's question, tucking his arms behind his head as they walked.

"You guys shouldn't be upset at each other like this," Yukino huffed, glancing up at Sting with a disappointed gaze, "you're siblings for god sake,".

"Which is exactly why she can't stay mad at me for long," Sting answered smugly as he draped an arm across Yukino's shoulder, flashing a cheeky grin as he leaned most his weight on her.

Yukino's eyes widened in pure fear as she looked out ahead, Lucy, still walking completely oblivious to the happenings around her, had stumbled upon to the busy intersection,about to stumble into the oncoming traffic.

"Lucy!-,"

Yukino's panicked cry had been thankfully cut short as she and Sting sat, watched wide eyed as a quick thinking Rogue had simply reached forward, hand hooking onto the back of the Brits shirt as he quickly yanked her back with enough force to cause her too fall back onto the ground.

Lucy stared up at the unnerving teen, her wide honey brown eyes meet his cold crimson ones as they narrowed sharply at her, promptly closing his book as he glared down at her.

"Fucking idiot," Rogue sighed, his glare lingering on the stunned blonde before turning his back to her, pressing the button as he waited to cross.

How many times has he saved her pathetic ass from near death now? He was by no means her to be here babysitter and he had no intentions of doing such either.

"Luce, you alright?!" A panicked Sting asked, pausing to catch his breath after breaking into a run to reach the girl, kneeling next to her as he stared waiting for an answer.

Stunned to silence, Lucy quietly stood to her feet, dusting herself off before she stared down at her feet in both shame and embarrassment. The group continued walking in silence, no words having been exchanged for the remainder of the journey to the train station.

"Sting you've got to be kidding me, didn't you eat breakfast?" Yukino questioned in mild shock and astonishment as she watched Sting stray away from the platform to the small food booth, watching him place his order.

"Nope," Sting answered blankly, grinning as he took the bag from the cashier, reaching in to pull out the hot wrapped sandwich.

"Don't those usually make you feel sick?" Yukino questioned, taking a seat next to Lucy as they awaited the next train.

"I'm going to die!" Sting stated sarcastically with a large grin as he unwrapped the sandwich, letting out a sigh of both happiness as well as impending doom.

Biting into the sandwich, Sting plopped down onto the bench as he decided to take the time to think.

Was this sandwich really worth spending a good chunk of his day trapped in the bathroom?

Swallowing his mouth full of food, Sting could only grin inwardly as he had ready decided his answered. Remembering the paper bag which still remained in his hand, Sting held it out, offering it to Lucy who looked up at him in confusion.

"Take it," Sting muttered through a mouthful of food, gesturing to the bag once more as Lucy cautiously accepted it, pulling out the wrapped sandwich.

"Thanks," Lucy murmured, her stomach coincidentally gurgling as she quickly unwrapped the sandwich, deciding now would be a good time to eat as if someone were trying to take it from her.

* * *

The classroom was lively, many students having arrived early as they milled about in their usual groups and cliques, chatting and happily amongst themselves. Quietly slipping into her desk, Lucy silently groaned to herself as she rested her head against her desk, is this what Yukino had meant when she stated that the sandwich constantly made Sting sick, cause if so, she could now see why the decision had been worth it, despite it's severe consequences.

"Good morning Lucy," the sudden greeting causing the blonde to look up, suddenly finding the red headed powerhouse looking down at her with a warm smile, her two mail companions sulking behind her, rubbing what Lucy could easily make out as a bruising mark upon their cheeks.

"Good morning Erza-chan, Natsu-Kun, Gray-Kun," Lucy greeted quietly, bowing her head shyly at each of her classmates.

"So…what's up?" Natsu asked suddenly, a large grin on his face as he suddenly plopped himself down in a chair next to Lucy.

"I…uhh," Lucy wasn't too sure how to exactly answer his question, staring at him in an almost lost daze as the raven haired teen sighed from ahead of them.

"You're freaking her out Flame Brain," Gray huffed, he too taking a seat next to the blonde, "she doesn't even know us,".

Gray's comment had visibly sparked something with the red haired powerhouse, as Erza's eyes twinkled as she slammed her hand down onto the desks surface with enough force to to startle the blonde out of her daze.

"Gray's right, we really don't know one another well," Erza pondered loudly as she looked down at the still startled blonde.

"It's settled then!" Erza proclaimed loudly, slamming her palm onto the table once more, startling the shy Brit again, "we shall get together after school, to you get to know us each better and vice versa!"

"B-but what about working on the project?" Lucy stammered nervously as she looked between each member of the small trio.

"We could always just leave it until the weekend," Gray suggested with a nonchalant shrug as he leaned against the desk, Lucy's eyes widened in shock and her cheeks reddened as she made note of the teens missing shirt.

"I-I….umm, your shirt-,"

"Alright it's decided then! We work on the project this weekend, after school hours are now reserved for getting to know you better!" Erza declared, her lips pulled into a smile as the others hummed in agreement, leaving Lucy to stare in astonishment and awe between the trio.

"But-,"

The all too familiar chimes of the school bell rung through the air as the door slid open with a bang, their teacher waltzing in, all activity and chatter ceasing as students were advised to take their seats. Lucy could only remain staring wide eyed in shock, having not been given the opportunity to even give her input on the situation. Sighing in frustration, the blonde leaned back into her seat as she let out a quiet huff.

Just what was she getting herself into?

* * *

I'm sorry I couldn't write anymore but there's a lot I wanted to work on. I feel a lot better and even a bit more confident about writing lately, I've even decided to turn one of my oneshots into a story. In terms of my life, I'm still in a dark place but writing is sort of like a ray of hope and joy for me, it's really something I enjoy doing.

Im so sorry for being gone for so long

Rebel Panda


End file.
